A Drift in the Deep
by orca589
Summary: Max and Logan learn some new skills together and a bit more about each other. Set primarly between Out and Red with a possible bit after Red. So S1 and most definetly ML Complete
1. First Stage

A Drift in the Deep 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel was created and is owned by James Cameron, 'Chick' Eglee and Fox. I only dive and swim amongst them for the pleasure and enjoyment of being with Max, Logan and all the others.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. She has tried to make me a better writer. Thanks to Kyre for answering my questions. Also a big thanks to Alaidh for wanting to help with the betas. This is my first real go at a S1 story so let me know what you think. This is to remind me that volunteering can be good. Thanks to Shywr1ter for suggesting a reason Bling can Scuba dive

------------------------

Chapter 1 First Stage 

------------------------

**Logan's Apartment 3 days before**:

Logan was on his phone as Max walked into the kitchen and picked up a bell pepper and sniffed it.

"Yeah...Word on the net is he's a weapons dealer?...Mm-hmm...Okay, this is definitely something Eyes Only's going to have to get into...Really? When?...Tonight? No, I can't. I'll have to call you tomorrow...Yeah. Bye." Logan hung up and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Don't hold up the war on my account," Max said.

"The world will still be broken in the morning," Logan replied.

Logan and Max smiled at each other.

"So you know how to boil the water. You wanna learn how to do the sauce?" Logan asked as he went over to the drawers near the stove, and began to withdraw pots.

Max leaned a hip on the counter watching him, the smile still on her lips. "Yeah sure, I'll add it to my resume."

"What, bike messenger, cat burglar, genetically revved up girl, rescuer of crippled cyber-journalists," Logan said dryly, then swiveled around and saw the guarded look in Max's eyes, "Thanks for the last one, by the way," he added swiftly.

With a shrug Max relaxed. "No big. Besides, just returning the favor. Quid pro quo and all that."

"Right. So you chop and I mix?"

"You're the teacher," Max said with a chuckle.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Now:**

"Hey, Max," Bling called from the storage room in the garage as she walked past, after parking her bike.

"Hey, Bling, what ya doin'?" Max replied, diverting away from the elevator.

"Logan asked me to get some stuff from down here to bring up to the apartment, but he musta been collecting stuff for ages, I can't seem to find it.

"So what we looking for?"

"He said there was a large white board down here and he wanted to set it up upstairs," Bling replied passing Max a box of old clothes.

"That weapons dealer thing still buggin' him?" Max asked, turning to watch Logan approach from the elevator.

"Yeah, loads of leads but no way to tie Krane to any of it. Runs his dive business and pays his taxes," Logan said sarcastically as he came to a stop and locked his brakes.

"Logan, I can't find that board," Bling said handing out another box. "Hey, what's this?"

Max and Logan edged forward to see what Bling had found. He pushed a large plastic box out with his foot and then walked out with a scuba tank in each hand.

At the sight of what Bling was carrying a gasp escaped Logan and he pushed himself back.

Looking down at Logan, Max saw him go deathly pale. "You 'kay?" she asked, worry heavy in her voice.

Bling, noticing the sudden change in his client, put the tanks down and stepped forward. "Logan?"

»»»»»»»

Flashback: The Bahamas:

As the boat rocked with the movement of the divers, Logan sat watching his parents kit up, the Dive Guide overseeing his clients' actions. With a smile at her son, Logan's mother gave him a wave and put the regulator in her mouth. She exchanged an okay signal with her husband. He smiled around his mouth piece, gave Logan an okay signal, and they both rolled backward into the water after the guide, leaving six year old Logan with a frown on his face alone with the captain for an hour.

»»»»»»»

Holding up his hand, Logan stared grimly at the tanks and box then shuddered, as if waking from a dream. "I'm fine...those...those belonged to my parents," he said with a wistful tone.

"Right, they were divers then? Cool. Never did that. Manticore was more into breath-holding,"

»»»»»»»

Flashback: Manticore Facility, Gillette, Wyoming:

The young X5s – Max, Zack and Jack - were tethered to the bottom of a swimming pool, holding their breath underwater. Lydecker was standing near the side of the pool with a stopwatch. He stepped back so that the kids couldn't see him from the bottom of the pool, and Jack panicked. As he tried to surface, the tether held him back. Zack failed in his attempts to free him. When the stopwatch hit four minutes, Lydecker signaled for the tethers to be released, and the kids surfaced. He looked down at Max looking up at him then walked off with the knowledge that she was too scared to attack.

»»»»»»»

"Lydecker was big into proving there are no limits. What the mind can conceive, the body can achieve, with the right training." _Only we could still get shot and killed, starve to death, or even drown like anybody else... just takes longer to happen, is all._

"So, you ever tried it?" Max asked, resting one hand on her hip while a finger tip of her other caressed the pillar valve of the tank closest to her, an almost sensual gesture, which drew Logan's eyes back to the tank.

"Uh-uh, started to then…then things changed. Uncle Jonas didn't consider it part of being a Cale," Logan replied, watching in fascination as Max's finger slowly moved up and around the valve and its on/off knob and back to the top in a continuous sequence.

Looking at the two people in front of him, Bling cleared his throat. "You could still do the training, you know," he pointed out as Max and Logan turned their gaze to him. "Learnt to dive in the Navy and I've had some clients who, after their injuries, took it up as a way of expressing their confidence and their acceptance of the way things are." Trying to keep the smile off his face at the scowl Logan threw his way and the smile of eagerness Max had on her face, he bent down and opened the plastic box. _That was as near a blatant sexual come on as I have ever seen. Logan Cale, if you weren't so wrapped up in your own self-pity, you would stop denying what is obvious. Funny, though, she keeps denying anything's going on as much as he does. It's like she doesn't even realize the effect she has on him. _Shaking his head, Bling started to unpack the box.

"Hey, cool, Logan. Your folks had all the gear…wonder if it's still good," Max said, squatting down to look at the regulators and other equipment Bling had removed.

"Hmm, can we focus here, people? Bling, did you find that board? Put that down, Max. I need you to do something for me. That's why I called. So come on," Logan snapped as he spun around and headed for the elevator.

With a glare at Logan's back, Max put the dive computer down, and slowly stood up.

Bling whispered to her, "Max, learning to Scuba dive will be good for him. I have a friend who's still instructing." The information caused her to pause.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind myself. Four minutes underwater is way to short to have any fun."

At the stunned look on Blings face she smiled grimly. "Manticore requirement for surviving."

"Right, I'll check it out and get back to you…convincing Logan is gonna be tough," Bling indicated with a nod towards his employer, who was sitting impatiently by the elevator watching the others.

"You check your end. I have an idea…involves dive operator equals weapons dealer equals Eyes Only investigation in the field," Max said with a chuckle. _Not that I'm gonna let him get anywhere near Krane, but it'll probably get him to at least try, and finish…wonder why he's so pissed of?"_

-----------------------------------

TBC 

**A/N: I may be stretching the time sequence here. However for this story to really work some more time needs to be added between the end of Out and Red. I don't dispute what other authors, have worked out, but I have always felt that a bit more time did pass between those two episodes.**


	2. Intermediate

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: Dark Angel was created and is owned by James Cameron, 'Chick' Eglee and Fox. I only dive and swim amongst them for the pleasure and enjoyment of being with Max, Logan and all the others.

A/N: Thanks to Kasman and Alaidh for the betas and their attempts to make me a better writer. Thanks to Kyre and Denise for answering my questions. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated. This is to remind me that volunteering can be good. Thanks to Shywr1ter for suggesting a reason for Bling to Scuba dive.

-00000000000

Chapter 2 Intermediate 

-00000000000

**The Elevator/Hallway:**

Max stood at one end of the elevator. She was as far as she could get from Logan's chair as she could be in the small space. She held her back straight, her lips pressed into a straight line, and her eyes narrowed, hiding the slowly seething anger just below the surface, and concentrated on the floor buttons in front of her.

"Max?"

"Logan?" she replied cuttingly.

"I need—"

"What you need to do is apologize to Bling. He's not your servant, ya know," she interrupted, turning to face Logan with a glare. The anger she felt blazed in her eyes.

Logan leant back with a blink and a cock of his head, took a breath then slowly let it out. "You're right…I was wrong," he said slowly.

"Yeah, so you better make it right…Logan, what was that all about?"

At that moment, the elevator reached the penthouse floor and opened. Max eased out, followed by Logan, who pushed himself towards his front door.

"Logan?"

Logan turned in his chair irritably. "Look, I said I'm sorry, so drop it, will you?" he said, his tone pissy.

"Yeah, I'll drop it, and when you wanna be polite, I'll be back," Max retorted, turning towards the elevator.

"Max, wait…I'm really sorry, okay…seeing the diving gear just brought up some memories and…"

"Logan…'k." Max turned around and walked to the door of the apartment, opened it, and was waved in by Logan, who followed her inside.

-000 000 000 000

**The Apartment:**

Logan headed for the computer room, as Max slowly sauntered behind him, a thoughtful look on her face. _Were the memories good or bad, Logan? They sure put you in a mood._

"I was hoping Bling would find that board. The brown outs have been playing havoc with the computers and the building generator is out again - needs some part," he said by way of a semi apology.

"Yeah, I can see how that would upset Eyes Only," Max replied with a touch of sarcasm, although a faint smile twitched on her lips in recognition of his lame attempt at making an excuse for his attitude.

As Logan looked back at her, he saw the faint smile of understanding on her lips, despite the sarcasm. "Right. Are you up to a little B&E this evening?"

"Sure. What do I get in return?"

"Well, I was planning on offering you some dinner…and this," Logan said as he picked up a file from his desk and handed it to Max.

Max opened the file, looked at the contents, and smiled. "How did you get this?" she asked, holding up the sheet of paper. It was a list of four names.

"It wasn't easy, and I'm still working on it, but those are the names of four women who were admitted to local area institutions around the time we can assume you were born. I'm still running a trace. It might not go anywhere, Max," he finished cautiously.

"But it's a start…right?" Max's initial enthusiasm was now dampened by the realization that after all these years there may be no light left at the end of the tunnel.

Logan looked up into the suddenly sad brown eyes. "It's a start, and I wanted you to know that we will find her, Max, and the others…I made a promise."

As he looked at her he saw her watching him closely. The moment stretched, the brown eyes remaining locked on the green ones, drawing each into the other. Unconsciously, their bodies leaned towards each other.

"Hey, Logan, couldn't find that board," Bling suddenly called from the hallway, shattering the moment.

As he walked into the computer room, he noticed the sudden drawing apart and the embarrassed looks on the faces of the two people who had come to mean more than client and friend to him, and something more to each other, as well, though they were still unwilling to admit it. _I think this Scuba diving idea will be good for the both of you._ "Logan, do you mind if I take that diving gear and get it serviced?" With a quick glance at Max, "I might want to take it up again if I can find a buddy, and if you don't mind lending it to me." he added.

"Sure, knock yourself out. I won't be needing it. Sorry about earlier, by the way. There's no excuse for the way I acted."

"No problem, Logan…I understand. I'd be pissed, too, if a weapons dealer were using a legit business to run arms, especially when he's endangering innocent people who trust him to keep them safe."

With a grunt, Logan turned to his computer, missing the look between Max and Bling and the quick nod from Bling. "I'll see you tomorrow for your session…and thanks for the loan of the gear, Logan. Max." Bling waved and headed for the door without waiting for a reply.

Max walked over to the office chair and sat down, her outward emotions back in control. "So where do you want me to go and what is it you want me to look for?" _What nearly happened there? Love? I can't be in love with Logan. What do I know about love? Besides, for him to love somebody like me - that's a joke…it was just the moment. The feeling of gratitude for what he's done so far…still…still nothing, Max. You help Logan with Eyes Only; he helps find your family - end of story…still…_

"Max, can we focus here?" Logan said, a touch of his previous testiness coming through as he noticed Max's distracted look. _What nearly happened there? I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you it'd be all right…that I would always be there for you…get real, Logan. Why would Max need you…_

"Hey, told you I can multi-process…ya want me to check out the waterfront end of our suspect's business, see what he's got at the building, see if I can find any evidence of his real business," Max replied with a faint smile. _Still, having some free time with Logan with no Eyes Only and no Manticore might be nice one day._

"Hmmm, he has to be storing those weapons somewhere…you sure there was nothing in his place uptown?" Logan asked, leaning back slightly in his chair to watch Max. _What are you multi-processing?_

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just scuba gear and stuff like that, unless he's an arms dealer in spear guns," she ended sarcastically, which caused Logan to lift an eyebrow in response.

"I'm missing something…something important," Logan mused as he swung back and faced his computer.

"Logan, this guy may be legit. Maybe your source got it wrong…wouldn't be the first time," Max finished softly.

As his neck reddened in embarrassment, Logan tightened his jaw. "You don't wanna help with this, fine, I understand," he said around clenched teeth as he avoided looking at Max.

"Logan_…" Bronck still rankles him. That's why he is so determined to get this guy - to prove that he knows what he's doing._

Logan turned to face Max again. "Sorry, Max…" _My source then seemed so sure._

"It's okay, Logan. I wanna help. You know me and guns - the less on the street the better."

"Different source this time, and thanks - both personally and as Eyes Only."

"No big. A girls gotta have something to keep her occupied in the evening. Besides, I get dinner from a friend, right? What more can I ask for?" Max said with a grin. _There's a lot more I would love to ask for…what's with you tonight, Max?_

"Right, B&E, dinner and friendship - a real winning combination," Logan responded with a grin of his own. _I want to give you so much more, Max…hold it right there, Logan. There's nothing else you can offer her…except a place to feel safe from the hunters for a while._

Once again, the contrasting yet similarly expressive eyes locked, drawing their owners together. "Gotta blaze if I wanna get ready for tonight's merriment," Max said suddenly, standing up and heading for the open partition. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Logan. She noticed a slight frown creasing his brow. "Ya know, I might offer to be Bling's new buddy. From what I've heard, it sounds like fun," she added with a broad smile and walked off.

Logan sat there, a bemused look on his face, then shrugged and turned back to his computer feeling somewhat wistful. _And you get to meet new people. Guess my offer isn't such a winning combination after all._ "Be careful, Max," he murmured.

-000 000 000 000

**Sector 9 Marina just after 9 p.m.:**

A light drizzle fell, a change from the heavy downpour the week before. The water in the air made the reflections of the remaining security lamps along the marina jetties seem brighter than they actually were. Near the small building on the shore behind the main jetty, a shadow shifted then stopped by the security system circuit box for a long moment, then moved swiftly to the back entrance, and after a slight pause disappeared inside.

Max moved effortlessly through the darkened shop, searching boxes, crates, and behind the equipment on display. _Logan's so sure this guy Krane is dirty…hell, I want this guy to be dirty so Logan can get outta his latest funk_. Max stopped, cocked her head, and listened, her intensified hearing on full, then moved swiftly and ducked behind the final rack of drysuits in the line just as the front door opened and somebody switched on a light.

"The security system's off line again," a gruff voice stated, annoyed.

"All theses brown outs have probably fried something in the backup, too. Happened last year," another voice answered walking in front of Max's hiding place behind the suits.

"Well, ya betta check it out,"

"Later, man. We gotta prep the gear for the retrieval in two weeks, and you know Krane ain't gonna be happy if it breaks down again. The trip coming up, he's taking a bunch a cripples, so it better work - got a double load."

"Hate it when we got wheels on board, but they're better cover than regular divers - adds to the confusion, but means there's less space to store the stuff,"

"Here, give me a hand," the first voice said as he began to shift the rack Max was hiding behind.

Taking the initiative, Max stepped out. "Don't seem to have my size, fellas," she said as she shoved the heavy suits at the two startled men, knocking them aside, and raced for the still open front door, just as a third man walked in.

"Hey, where you going little girl?" the big man yelled, making a grab for her.

Just as his hand touched her, Max twisted through the narrow gap, turned, and with a kick, shoved him through the open door into the other two as they yelled, "Stop!"

"Get her!"

By the time the three men untangled themselves and reached the doorway, there was no sign of the intruder. "Better call Krane and tell him."

-000 000 000 000

**Logan's Apartment twenty minutes later:**

"Hey, Logan, dinner ready? Because it sure smells good."

Logan came out of the kitchen into the living room and looked at Max, a little surprised. "You're early. What happened?" he asked, a note of worry creeping into his voice.

"No big, just som'a Krane's crew showed up," Max replied as she walked over to the window and stood there watching the rain, which had now increased from a drizzle. _They called people in chairs 'Wheels'... the contempt in their voices. Is that what people think when they see Logan…is that what he sees?_

"And?" Logan asked, pushing himself beside her and setting his brakes softly.

"Didn't manage to finish my search, but they were talking and mentioned that in two weeks they have a trip on and need some equipment working properly…" Max looked down at Logan and she smiled weakly. "They're taking some folks out diving and are gonna use them for cover to pick up something."

"They're using divers to cover their activities…two weeks," Logan said, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"Yeah, two weeks," Max repeated, looking back out the picture window at the lights in the other buildings.

"If you're serious about learning to dive, I could see if Bling could set up some training. I can see if I can get you a place on the trip. It may get us closer to finding out how Krane's smuggling the weapons," Logan said, following Max's gaze out the window.

"No good, Logan…they…they're taking disabled divers, said they were better cover."

"Damn, we'll have to figure something else out," Logan said as he unlocked his brakes and began to turn towards the kitchen.

"Logan…this could work," Max turned her gaze to Logan, catching his eyes and holding him in place with the intensity of her look.

Locking his brakes again he stared at her. "You don't know what you're suggesting, Max…no…no."

"Well there's no other way, this is gonna get done. I've checked the shops and the boat and came up empty—"

"Which you can check again by yourself, you don't need me along for that," Logan interrupted in irritation.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to get this guy…personally I wouldn't mind either, but unless ya get something from the informant net, I just thought, why not learn a new skill while taking out a bad guy and have some fun along the way," Max retorted. She pointed towards the computers in the office with her hand, but then turned it into a dismissive gesture. "But I guess you feel safer locked up in your tower."

"I go out…I play basketball, I shop…Max, it has nothing to do with being safe…being on a boat, now…not my idea fun." As Max opened her mouth to reply, Logan interrupted, "I wish you would just drop it. I'll find another way," Logan snapped. Unlocking his brakes, he swiveled towards the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

Max stood and watched Logan's back for a moment, then walked towards the front door.

Logan lifted the pot of chili off the stove, placed it on the heat resistant mat he had on his lap and looked around just as the door closed.

"Damn. _Damn_." Logan pushed himself angrily towards the sink and tossed the pot in.

-00000000000000000

TBC


	3. Second Stage

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and her attempts to make me a better writer, and Alaidh, who has let herself in for the mess that my writing can be. Thanks to Kyre for answering my questions and providing the right clips of Max and Logan that I needed, and also to Denise who answered promptly on a point about overcoming security systems. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 3 Second Stage**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment:**

Logan turned the oven off and removed the garlic bread.

"Logan…" He turned to see Max standing there, her arms by her sides, a grim look in her eyes.

»»»»»»

Flashback: five minutes previously outside Logan's front door:

Max paced the hallway. _Damnit, Logan, this is about you. Why can't you see it's not about your being able to walk or about stopping some major bad guys…hell, why am I even bothering about this? If he wants to mope, let him. _With a wave of dismissal and twist of her lips in distaste,Max turned and headed for the elevator, then stopped in mid-stride.

»»

"But if she was with someone like you, with your background and training, the risk goes way down."

"Are you high? I've got people looking to either put me in a cage for the rest of my life, turn me into a science project, or kill me. Probably all three. Now I've managed to drop off the radar screen and I plan to keep it that way."

"Max, hear me out."

"I've heard enough." Max turned and stalked out.

Logan lying in the street…pushing his hospital bed along the corridor as his room explodes behind her.

»»

"You're going to be okay, you know."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be better than okay. It's the way I'm made. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll miss you."

"You could always ditch it all and go on the lam with me. Great way to visit exotic places...meet new people..."

"I'd just slow you down."

"It's okay."

"I have to go back. Someone has to watch out for the downtrodden. Blah blah, woof woof, right?"

"Right."

"Take care of yourself."

"You, too."

Stopping, coming back, and kissing Logan through the car window. His passionate return of the kiss, the long moment before breaking apart. The fight with Zack and the rush getting back to Logan, the transfusion and that dream, the music always popping into her head.

»»

"You can't let go of Manticore any more than I can let go of Eyes Only. It's who we are."

"If you think that you were put on this earth to be the world's most pissed-off TV news reporter, and hide behind some silly red-white-and-blue Halloween mask, then I feel sorry for you."

"If you think you were put on this earth to be the world's biggest cynic, and hide behind some tough-ass attitude, then **_I_** feel sorry for **_you_**."

"You know what, Logan? How about a new **_quid pro quo_**-don't call me, I won't call you."

The memory of playing Eyes Only to buy time, the hammering in her chest as she thought he would die before she could get to him.

»»»»»»»»

"Damnit, Logan, I can't leave you for ten minutes without you getting into trouble. Guess I just gotta convince you that there's no other way to do this but you and me getting our butts wet." Max muttered to herself rolling her eyes. She turned back and silently entered the apartment. _Besides, he owes me dinner._

»»»»»»

"Max, what you're suggesting…it's…I can't," Logan said as he put the still warm bread onto the counter next to the two bottles of beer he had put there earlier. _Those had been the real surprise a particular brand of imported beer that was now difficult to get in this part of the world, but a source had supplied some – wine just didn't work well with chili_.

"Logan, they're taking disabled people…people in chairs…that dive. We can do this, and if what I heard is true, they won't suspect that we're watching them." Max finished speaking with a slightly angry note.

Logan swiveled around at what he heard in her voice and cocked an eyebrow. "Max, why are you so determined about this?" he asked softly, his tone faintly curious.

Max walked over to the counter, picked up the garlic bread, and looked over at the sink where the still hot chili lay in the canted pot, slowly flowing out. "That's a waste of my dinner…we gonna eat?"

Logan stared at Max for a moment then wheeled over to the sink and lifted out the pot. "Hope you like it hot," he muttered dryly.

Max picked up one of the bottles of beer and looked at the label and smiled slightly She'd mentioned it to Logan one night after one of her little missions for Eyes Only, it was the same brand Herbal had said came from Jamaica. "Let's eat here," Max said and indicated to the counter where she now sat on one of the stools.

With a shrug, Logan put the still warm pot onto a heatproof mat and transferred to a stool, while Max watched him closely. As Logan settled, Max lifted the serving spoon and dished out a portion into a bowl and passed it to Logan who took it with a tentative smile as an offer of peace. Max took a larger portion, broke some of the bread and began to eat, making appreciative sounds.

"Max?"

"This is good, Logan,"

"Max, If you think I'm gonna do this you're wrong." Logan's voice took on a stubborn note.

"Fine, you do what ya feel ya gotta do, but we can take this guy down, Logan," Max shrugged. "You got an opener because I could do with some of this beer,"

Logan indicated the drawer. Max slid of her seat and retrieved one and returned, "Just would be easier with you providing close cover," Max added mildly as she sat, then took a sip of beer and made an appreciative sound. _Thanks Logan._

"Hmm, why would they consider having disabled divers an asset?" Logan got ready to transfer back to his chair. "Gotta check something."

"Sure, but I wanna eat first. We got time," Max's tone now had a cheerier note. "We only have to show up in two weeks, and hey, we might get lucky and you won't have ta get wet," she added, her tone now distinctly merrier with a touch of sauciness as she looked at Logan over the lip of her bottle, her eyes sparkling.

Logan shrugged then picked up a spoon and dug into his chili. "Yeah, a body could starve in two weeks," he commented dryly. _Without your company, Max, I would die – die of loneliness …she's right. Maybe this is the way to get Krane and get those weapons off the streets._ "I did like the challenge of learning to dive back then…and with others…" Logan's voice trailed off as a thoughtful look crept into his eyes. _Better also check about getting some gear for her and looking for an instructor._ _She likes the beer. I'll have to see if I can get some more - before the pulse I would have faced some serious questions about supplying someone her age alcohol._

"My thoughts exactly," Max said with a now distinctly wicked grin. _Well, he's thinking about it…guess that ain't bad._ She took another sip of beer.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jam Pony two days later:**

"I don't have nothing against the Babylon. As Jah say, everybody is put on this earth for a purpose, and dem purpose is to harass people," Herbal said as he walked past Normal's counter with Sketchy, who wore an aggrieved expression.

"But man, they wanted to arrest us for no reason. We're Jam Pony messengers. We have rights," Sketchy stopped and looked at Normal. "Don't we?"

"If you weren't such an idiot, maybe. What happened to that delivery to East Howell?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, man. The Sector Cops wouldn't let me through, so I took it back to the pick up address. How was I to know the guy was cheating on his wife?"

"Moron, that was his girlfriend."

"Whoa, he's cheating on his girlfriend and his wife?" Sketchy said incredulously, and turned to look at Max and Original Cindy as they walked up.

Max gave him with a warning glare and Sketchy backed away hastily with a gulp. "Need to get a drink. Ya comin', Herbal?"

"Sure, mahn," Herbal said, and grinned at the two women.

"What do you want?" Normal asked focussing his attention on Max and Original Cindy.

"Hey, it's payday," Original Cindy snapped

"And I gotta get to the doctor," Max added.

Normal scowled and placed the two pay envelopes into the outstretched hands. "No knocking off early, missy miss."

"Gotta go have a checkup," she whispered as she leaned limply on the counter. Original Cindy looked at her with her head cocked and a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see, you've been to visit a sick aunt, a cousin who was dying, an uncle who'd been in a car accident, and that's not counting the times you've brought sick notes this month," Normal said incredulously.

"That's why I gotta go make sure I ain't dyin'. You wouldn't want me dyin' on the job, would ya?" Max said innocently, a pleading look in her eyes.

Normal looked away from Max to her friend, "You know anything about this?"

"If my home girl says she gotta go to the medicine man, she gotta go. So stop holding her up, she might collapse right here on yo' floor, and then what ya gonna do?" Original Cindy replied, her dark features taking on an irritated then worried expression as she looked from Normal to Max.

With a skeptical look at the two women, Normal finally sighed in resignation. "Go on, get outta here." He waved Max away then picked up two packages and handed them to Original Cindy. "Here, you can also take hers, now git. Bip, bip, bip," he waved again.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Outside Jam Pony:**

As Max and Original Cindy exited, Max held out her hand with a 'give here' gesture. "Let's see where they gotta go. Maybe I can drop one of them off on the way," she said mildly.

Original Cindy looked at her friend, her expression serious. "You weren't kidding about seeing the doctor. What's wrong, boo?" she asked, worried.

Max laughed lightly, took the packages from Original Cindy and looked at them. "This one's on the way to Metro Medical. I'll drop it off." About to get on her bike Max paused and glanced at her friend with a grin. "Don't get sick, just meeting a friend. Late," Max added, jumped on her bike and pedaled off down the road with a wave.

As Max rode off, Original Cindy stared thoughtfully after her "Thought you said rich boy was better?" she muttered. _No, they can't be…no, she said they weren't like that, although…what are you and Logan up to?"_

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Metro Medical, Sam's office:**

Sam looked at Logan's file then over at his visitor, and shook his head, a slight frown creasing his brow. "So, I guess learning to scuba dive is out of the question so soon after the operation?" Logan asked, his relief barely concealed. 

Clearing his throat, Sam walked over to his patient and started to probe the scars and his spine below the original gunshot wound. "Logan, the only thing I can tell you is that there is no reason you can't." As he walked around to face Logan, he shook his head again, his features now holding a puzzled expression. "Normally, I would say no, but you seem to have recovered quickly, and I see no physical reason to say you can't."

"But?"

Sam walked over to his desk, sat on it, and watched Logan closely as he fidgeted on the examination table. "Logan, why do you want to do this? It's not like you aren't getting enough exercise. I know Bling's got you playing basketball and swimming."

"Hey, floating, watching the pretty fish, etcetera, etcetera," Logan replied flippantly.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Scuba diving is not something you do if you aren't mentally prepared for it," he said.

»»»»»»»

Uncle Jonas's den:

Logan stood in front of his uncle's desk. His uncle leaned back in his chair and mixed his afternoon Bloody Mary with a piece of celery and watched his nephew through slitted eyes, an ingratiating smile on his lips.

"Junior, there are going to be some changes…some adjustments to be made. You agree?" Jonas questioned, then took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, Uncle Jonas," the fourteen year old Logan said, his eyes fixed on the scene outside the window behind his uncle.

With a nod, Jonas stirred his drink again. "First thing is this request to continue your scuba diver training. I see no benefits to it, and quite frankly, I don't see why anyone would waste their time getting wet to look at fish," he said. A faint note of contempt crept into his voice as he spoke.

"But my mom and dad liked to do it and they wanted me to— "

"Don't tell me what your mother and father liked or wanted from you," Jonas snarled, putting his glass down heavily on the desk. "My brother, God rest his soul, was a great man and you will never be his equal…he may have defied the family in marrying your mother, but he still knew where his duty lay when it came to the family in the end." Jonas picked up his drink and stirred it again. "It was your mother who was into this 'save-the-environment-and-swim-with-the–fishes' lark. Got your father involved…never did much hunting after that," he added, a wistful look on his face. He leaned forward again in his chair and glared at Logan, "No, this diving thing is finished. Next weekend you are coming with the boys and me up to the cabin, and we're going hunting."

As he took another sip of his drink, Uncle Jonas missed the look of disappointment and distaste that flashed across Logan's face and then was hidden. But deep in the green eyes, a spark of defiance burned.

»»»»»»»

"Sam, I really want to do this…at first I wasn't too sure, but now…now it's what I want to do. So if you'll just give me my certificate of fitness, I'll get outta your hair."

With a puzzled shrug at the sudden change in his patient's attitude, Sam turned and wrote on the form Logan had handed to him when he'd arrived. "Here you go. I've certified you for category B diver training, so you're either gonna need two buddies or a single strong one. Guess you'll be going with Bling," he stated as he handed the sheet of paper to Logan, who was in the process of getting dressed.

"Huh-huh,"

"Not my thing personally, But I hear there are still places around the Sound and up north that are still pristine."

"Hmmmm," Logan answered as he transferred to his chair.

"Enjoy yourself, Logan."

"Right."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Parking Lot of Metro Medical:**

Logan pulled up to his car and was about to transfer.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Thought you'd have been here earlier."

Max shrugged, "Traffic was a bitch."

As Logan completed his transfer, Max stood there, a look of impatience slowly beginning to take hold. "So?" she finally asked.

"So - you packed a swimsuit?" Logan asked as a smile quirked his lips.

"Yeah, picked one up earlier," Max replied, her voice neutral, even as a smile quirked her lips and a sparkle shone in her eyes.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Designer Suits Boutique, Sector 9, the night before:

Max took her lock picks out of her pocket and went to work on the door. After a moment, she turned the handle and slipped inside. She paused at the entry and looked for the security system. Seeing nothing, Max moved quickly through to the front of the shop to where the display racks stood, being careful to avoid any stray light shining through the gaps in the shutters protecting the display window from the street beyond. _Only_ _shutters_ _on the windows - they really must believe in their security._

Max smiled faintly, and a touch of pleasure shone in her eyes as she sifted through the suits on display until she came to one done in contrasting red and black. Max removed the suit and ran her eyes critically over the one-piece swimsuit. It had what was called a "V-back" shaped shoulder straps, and a high-cut leg. The color scheme of random black bars and squares on a red background seemed almost like a barcode camouflage. "Yeah, this one suits me," she muttered a little ironically. As she turned to go, she paused as a string bikini caught her attention. It sported thin spaghetti straps and was covered in native tribal symbols from around the world in a batik print of light browns and yellows. It was on the last mannequin in the row. _Now that one really is mine._ Grabbing the suit off the mannequin, Max headed for the back door, both swimsuits in her black drawstring bag. _How whack - a swim suit designer in Seattle, but guess it's no more whack than when this town was the coffee capital of the world. _

»»»»»»»

Wonder what Logan would think of me in that bikini…

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

"Look...maybe we got screwed out of living in a time when we could hang out for the afternoon in a café someplace wearing 2,000 wristwatches, planning our next vacation…"

»»»»»»»

"You want a lift?" Logan asked from the driver's seat as Max stood there with her bicycle.

"No, I'm good," Max replied a little self-consciously as Logan's question intruded on her thoughts, reminding her that he was there and of the reality of their relationship.

Logan looked curiously at her. "So I'll meet you at the pool…in an hour, then?" he asked, with a quick look at his watch.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world," Max replied flippantly, so distracted by her earlier thoughts that she missed the slight frown of annoyance that creased Logan's brow.

"See you, then," Logan said, putting the Aztek in gear and easing the hand throttle back towards his body.

"Yeah. See ya…Logan," Max called just as the car started to move.

Pushing forward on the hand control lever to brake, Logan looked back at Max with a raised eyebrow.

"This is gonna be fun," she said with a smile.

"Right, and all for a good cause," he replied dryly.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Okay then," Max muttered

"Yes. Okay. Later," Logan responded, then they both headed in different directions.

As Max pedaled away, she stole a glance behind her at the Aztek heading out the other exit of the parking lot. _That bikini was a bad idea. If Logan ever saw it on me, he might get the wrong idea…and what idea would that be, Max, that you're attracted to him? Stop right there…you have enough problems without getting all hormonal over him. _"Besides, why would he even care? He said it. Our relationship isn't like that,'"Max muttered and shrugged as she joined the traffic and headed for her crib.

As Max headed away, Logan looked at her retreating back and saw the quick glance she turned his way before getting lost in the traffic at the other exit. _Wonder where you picked up a swimsuit…wonder what you got… I should've offered to pay for it…no, guess that would be a bad idea. What would she think of me then? Well, whatever you got, I bet you'll look great in it…stop right there, Logan. You and Max- it can't go any further than friends, can it…_ "Besides, why would she want it any other way?" Logan muttered with a glance down at his inert legs.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Dr. Sam Carr's Office:**

Sam stood at his window, a mug of lukewarm coffee in his hand, and watched Logan and the pretty brown haired bike messenger talk. _She saved your life, Logan. Without that transfusion, you'd be pushing up daisies, and she came everyday to see you._ "Is she the reason you've had this sudden urge to try something adventurous?" Sam muttered.

"Dr. Carr to the ICU, Dr. Carr to the ICU," the P.A. interrupted.

As Sam moved away from the window, he missed the parting of the two in the parking lot. "Funny, she resembles the description of that girl who was reported near Logan's room when it exploded," he said to himself with a shrug as he left his office, coffee mug now perched precariously on a stack of files. _Some female companionship would be good for you, Logan, pull you out of that prison you've built for yourself._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**TBC**


	4. Basic

A Drift in the Deep 

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and her attempts to make me a better writer. Thanks to Kyre for answering my questions and providing the right clips of Max and Logan that I needed. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 4 Basic**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment:**

Logan pushed himself into his apartment. He threw his keys and phone onto the side table and went into his office, where he swung in behind his computer and was about switch it on when he heard the front door close. He pushed himself back from the desk and leaned back in his chair leaving his left hand resting on the wheel.

"Hey, Logan," Bling called out as he rounded the corner of the partition.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, surprised and slightly irritated.

"Hey, man, was just wondering what Doctor Carr had to say." _Was he expecting Max? Guess he's disappointed, _Bling smiled to himself.

Logan relaxed slightly and pushed himself towards the kitchen. "Good to go. Just about to get outta here. Better take some water, though," Logan muttered.

"Yeah, good idea…is Max meeting you here?" Bling asked following Logan. _So what were you doing sitting behind the computers?_

Logan stopped and turned to face his physical therapist, "Why should she?" Logan asked in a puzzled tone.

Bling looked at his employer for a moment. "Right, she has her own transport," he said dryly.

Logan grabbed a bottle of water and headed into his room, returning with a sports bag on his lap. "You coming with me or are we going separately?" Logan asked as he passed Bling, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Logan pushed into the office where he picked up his laptop, put it into a rucksack and slung it over the back of his chair, then turned to face Bling.

"What?" Logan asked a touch of annoyance coloring his tone at the constant stare Bling has focused on him.

"Nothing…just wondering why you would need that."

Logan looked at the computer and the rest of the equipment that made Eyes Only function from the shadows. _Krane's been able to get away with what he's doing not because he's got some corrupt official in his pocket or paid off some cop. No, he's getting away with supplying arms to all and sundry because nobody gives a damn._ Logan refocused on Bling, "Just habit, I guess. I need a change, to have some fun, but it always pays to be prepared, and I'm doing this as part of an Eyes Only investigation, after all," Logan said with a shrug and a touch of irony. _And maybe to prove that I can still function, that having Bronck play me isn't going to be a regular thing. Don't wanna disappoint Max again._

Bling nodded at the irony in Logan's tone. _This learning to scuba dive is not just about getting Krane…or it shouldn't be. It's about learning something about yourself. Krane just happens to be the trigger._ "Yeah, I'm going with you. Thought I'd just tag along and introduce you to Felipe and, you know, help out," Bling said finally, his tone neutral, as a slight smile twitched his lips. "So, you ready?"

Logan took one last look at the computer and pushed himself towards front door.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**339 Waverly:**

Max folded the swimsuit into a towel and stuffed it into a rucksack, then stood there looking at the bikini on the bed. _This thing's going back. When will I ever get to use it? But it's…_

"Max, you going out again tonight?" Kendra asked in her breathy voice as she poked her head around the door.

"Yeah, meeting a friend," she answered evasively with a slight wave of her hand. _Starting to repeat myself._

"What's that?" Kendra asked as she walked further into the room and spotted the swimwear on Max's bed.

Max made a grab for the suit and stuffed it in her rucksack. "Nothing," she replied with a pout.

"Come on, Max, another night out, meeting a friend, and taking an itsy bitsy teensy weenie string bikini? The same friend who got you outta Langford, the same friend who came and got us outta the Stienletz. You're meeting that guy Cale, aren't you?"

Max scowled at her roommate, pulled the drawstring on her bag, threw the flap over and fastened it.

Kendra looked at her friend seriously. "What's the deal? He buy it for you to make up for brushing you off about the dinner?"

"There's no deal…anyway, I wouldn't let him buy me gifts," Max said with a give-me-a-break expression all over her face.

"And why not? He's obviously got the cash and he's always calling you…I'd let him buy me expensive gifts."

"Because…because we're not like that," Max said lamely. _Geez, I'm starting to sound like one of those sound bites._

"Well, if you aren't, can I have him then?" Kendra asked with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Max.

"No…no, you can't…gotta blaze," Max said with a back handed wave. _What now? I'm gettin' jealous of Kendra and Logan, sheesh._ Max stopped at the room door, and looked back at her roommate who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Go on, Max, go be with your friend. I got a date anyway."

With a snort, Max turned and walked away towards her waiting motorcycle.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Seattle Athletic Club:**

Logan pulled the grey-blue Aztek into the parking lot of the still-exclusive members' club, which was under a mile from his apartment,just as a light shower started falling.

"Wise move, driving all that way," Bling said with a smile, at the look of justification on Logan's face.

"Yeah, and it wouldn't do to arrive here without a certain style," Logan replied dryly as he looked at the expensive cars still in the parking lot.

Logan quickly assembled the pieces of his chair as Bling grabbed his and Logan's bags out of the hatch. They made a dash for the door, Logan taking a slight detour to the sidewalk ramp.

Logan looked at his watch and scanned the parking lot.

"She'll be here, don't worry," Bling said with a twitch of a smile. _You worry more about Max than you do about yourself._

"I'm not worried," Logan said peevishly. _Of course I'm worried. There are people out there who want Max dead and worse, but why does Bling have to imply something that isn't there, no matter how I wish it._

"I'll go in and check if Felipe has arrived You gonna wait out here or ya gonna come in?" Bling said pushing at the door as it opened.

"I'm coming. Max will find us," Logan said with one final look at the parking lot, then with a sigh, pushed himself through the door into the lobby.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The parking lot/inside:**

The roar of a motorcycle shattered the quiet of the parking lot as Max rode in and pulled up next to Logan's Aztek. Max jumped off and strode for the door, ignoring the rain and the gaze of the two club members who had just stepped out the door.

As she walked through the open door, Max saw Logan and Bling talking to a striking red-headed woman. Logan seemed to be on very friendly terms with her and Max hesitated for a second, a look of jealousy flashing across her features, quickly replaced by one of studied indifference. As she started to stride forward, she was distracted by a chuckle from the security desk near the entrance. Max spun around with a frown to find a man sitting in a wheelchair grinning up at her, the whiteness of his teeth accented by his natural dark complexion, and his long dark hair pulled into a pony tail. His legs ended just above the knees.

"She does have that effect on many men's wives…and girlfriends," he said, his accent faintly South American.

"Whatever," Max replied off handedly stepping back slightly as the handsome man came towards her.

"You must be Ms. Guevara. I'm Felipe, Fe for short," he said sticking out his hand and canting his head to one side. "I'm Brazilian, if you're wondering about the accent."

Max smiled slightly and took his hand, "Max. You the instructor?"

"Yes, me and Terry," he indicated towards the woman and smiled again at the slight scowl on Max's face as she looked at the group at the end of the hall. "My wife," he added, straightening his face as Max turned again to look at him.

Max visibly relaxed and turned to smile at the man in front of her. _Why can't Logan relax like this?_

Logan looked over his shoulder at the sound of voices and saw Max talking to a man in a wheelchair. A frown furrowed his brow as he realized how relaxed she was. She seemed not to even notice he was sitting there without legs.

"Is that Ms. Guevera?" Terry asked following Logan's gaze.

"That's her," Bling replied with a faint smile as he noticed the frown creasing Logan's brow.

"Well, I see she's met Fe, so we can get started. Come on, Logan, and meet my husband," she said with a musical laugh at Logan's stunned look. "Hey, you weren't the only charmer I've met, and I see you still got the charm, Cale," she said as she stepped around Logan and walked towards Max and Fe.

After a moment of shocked silence, Logan looked at Bling who wore a very neutral expression on his face, "You knew?"

"I told you I knew an Instructor from back in the day. What I didn't know is that you were an old boyfriend of his wife," Bling said with a chuckle.

With a snort, Logan released his brakes and followed Terry, "We were just friends, never thought she'd settle down…did they meet before or after?" Logan asked softly. _Why did you ask that Logan? Why does it matter…because of Max…because you need to know?_

»»»»»»

Flashback, Friday Harbor, 12:05, June 1st, 2009:

Logan, with the help of Terry, had lowered the sail of his uncle's yacht. It had taken some fast talking to get uncle Jonas to trust him alone with the boat, but Bennett had provided the necessary backup. They were now motoring into Friday Harbor after a great day of sailing and swimming, everything still ship-shape. Logan still wasn't sure about his feelings for Terry, but she was definitely a friend.

As Logan glanced down at the sat-nav, it suddenly went blank. It had crashed. He struggled to stay in the channel as other boats all seemed to be suddenly heading his direction. In a desperate attempt to avoid a smaller yacht, he swung out of the channel and ran aground. _Well, the end of the world is coming, and Uncle Jonas is gonna be pissed._

»»»»»»

_Why does that not surprise me? That's what Max had asked, then she had collapsed on my couch and begged me not to leave her, and I didn't…how could I? As I brushed the hair from her brow and the seizures took hold..._

Bling gave his employer a sidelong glance, "After, pretty soon after, I gather. She was his therapist." he answered mildly. _Max doesn't see the chair, Logan._

"Oh," was Logan's only comment before they reached the other three.

"See you made it," Logan said with a smile at Max. He stopped next to her and applied his brakes with a quick flip.

"Didn't beat the rain, though," Max replied with a quick grin and a pout as she ran her hand through her hair that still glistened with raindrops. As she reached into her rucksack for her towel, the batik-patterned bikini fell out and floated down to land on Logan's knees.

Logan stared from the two part swimwear dangling on his knees and up into the mortified look in Max's brown eyes.

"Ah-hem," Bling cleared his throat, "Felipe, this is Logan Cale."

"Logan," Logan interjected tearing his eyes reluctantly from Max. She quickly made a grab for the offending objects and stuffed them out of sight.

Felipe leaned forward with his hand out stretched, "Fe. You ready to get wet, Logan?" Fe asked then looked at Max with a wicked smile, "Wetter in your case, Max."

"But first some theory," Terry said. She rested a hand on her husband's shoulder while a smile twitched her lips at the expressions on the faces of their new students. _This is gonna be interesting. Bling said they were friends but there's a lot more going on here. Logan needs somebody after Val, the bitch, and what's happened to him now, and this Max looks to be just what he needs._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**A room at the Seattle Athletic Club:**

Max and Logan sat together, at a table facing a white board. A film showed divers, both disabled and non-disabled, diving in various environments. Despite their attention being focused on the screen, there was the subtle shifting of two people who were feeling uncomfortable. There was an awkwardness between them, as if this close proximity or the material being shown, was not to their liking.

»»»»»»

Flashback One hour earlier:

Max and Logan followed the two instructors and Bling, who were in deep conversation.

Logan glanced at Max and saw her regarding him from the corner of her eye.

"So, Terry was a good friend?" Max asked mildly.

"So, the bikini is for?" Logan asked keeping his voice low avoiding Max's question.

Max pursed her lips and her cheeks darkened slightly.

Logan turned his head and looked fully at Max. "I'll tell if you will," he said in a needling tone.

"Forget I asked," Max said irritated.

"Fine," Logan snapped and pushed ahead into the doorway of the room Terry had arranged through her membership in the Seattle club. _So, the fact Max can have a swimsuit like that but can't tell me why says a lot about me…what is my problem with women? Terry, Val…why can't they trust me?_

Max opened her mouth then shut it. With a shrug, she followed. _What do you want from me, Logan? That I like you? I like you a lot…but I'm afraid. Why does that make me afraid?_

»»»»»»»

Bling sat in a chair at the side and noticed the occasional furtive glances they threw each other, avoiding full eye contact. _I'm sure that wasn't something Max intended Logan to see…at least, not at that moment anyway._ With a low chuckle, deep in his throat, he returned his attention to the screen

As the video finished, Felipe and Terry came back into the room. Felipe came to a stop in front of Max and Logan while Terry went to sit beside Bling.

"Well, you can see diving is still being done, despite the Pulse," Felipe said with a laugh.

"Just back to low tech," Terry commented dryly.

"So, we're gonna explain the equipment to you and why we use it, and how to care for it. Then we'll hit the water," Felipe added lifting a dive bag onto his lap with one easy movement.

"First, we have the mask - to provide an air space so our eyes can focus underwater. You need to enclose the nose for equalization and most important clearing the mask. Here are some of the features you have to look for," Felipe said, flipping the mask over and pointing to the inner seal. He tapped on the tempered glass lenses, then he looked up at Logan. "We can still get tempered prescription lenses, better than wearing contacts in my opinion. I've got a couple downstairs you can try," he said putting the mask down on the table.

Logan reached forward and picked up the mask. He looked at it and offered it to Max.

"So how do you know you got the right one and that it won't leak?" she asked, examining the piece of equipment closely.

Felipe reached forward to take the mask from Max. "Like this." He put it on over his face without the strap and sucked in a breath. The mask stuck to his face. He shook his head around and it remained in place. Letting out the breath, Felipe caught the mask as it dropped into his hand and offered it to Max to try. Max tried, but it fell off instantly.

"Guess I gotta try a different one," Max commented with a chuckle and passed it to Logan.

Self-consciously, Logan removed his glasses and tried the same experiment. The mask stayed on for a second then slipped and clattered to the table before he could catch it. Logan hastily put on his glasses, trying to hide his embarrassment. " Sorry," he mumbled.

"No problem, we've got several down by the pool." Felipe said as he shifted the mask to one side and reached into his bag. "Now, the snorkel, which is used to allow breathing at the surface without having to raise your head all the time." Felipe said with a grin, and received a weak smile from Logan. Quickly explaining the features to look for and what to avoid he handed it to Logan who passed it to Max. She put it into her mouth and took a couple of noisy experimental breaths, receiving a glare from Logan.

"What?" she mouthed then shrugged and put it on the table.

"The next thing are fins, something we don't really need Logan, but some people need the extra propulsion," Felipe commented with a wink and pulled out a couple of pairs of fins. Quickly he showed Max the two types of fins and the type they used in diving locally, the features to look for and avoid. "We've got some pairs downstairs and booties to try with them. That's the basic equipment. Any questions?"

"No."

"I'm good."

Felipe picked up the equipment and placed it in the bag, "Then let's get down to the pool and go over the scuba equipment and take our first try okay." He released his brakes and pushed himself towards the door, followed by the others.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Pool Deck:**

Logan, Bling and Felipe were on the pool deck waiting for Terry and Max to arrive from the change room.

"Bling said you were injured in a shooting," Felipe said mildly.

With a raised eyebrow at Bling, Logan nodded slowly, "Yeah, right place, wrong time."

With a snorting chuckle of amusement, Felipe slapped his legs above his non-existent knees. "Stepped on the wrong thing in the wrong place. Lost my legs in Ecuador on a mission. That was a bad one," he said ruefully.

"Yeah, lost a few friends down there, and it's still going on," Bling said a note of sadness in his voice.

Logan looked up at his friend, then over at Felipe. He saw the same thoughtful, sad expression reflected on the faces of the two men. Then memory hit. _The Brazilians and us were on opposing sides. Another mess created from pissing off your friends and allies. Guess these two have made their own peace._

At that moment, Max and Terry walked out, talking companionably. Logan took an involuntary breath, his attention fixed on Max in a one-piece swimsuit that outlined the contours of her lithe body.

_Max walked along the beach, as Logan leant back in a beach chair, watching as she sauntered towards him. A smile lit up her face and water glistened on the skin not covered by her batik native symbolized bikini._

"So where's Max from?" Felipe asked.

"What…what did you say?" Logan asked shaking his head as he tried to clear the vision from his head.

"I asked where does Max come from?" Felipe repeated his question, looking at Logan with a puzzled expression.

"She was born somewhere in the mid-west, lost her parents just before the pulse," Logan said, recovering. Max looked away from Terry and smiled ruefully in his direction obviously hearing the conversation.

Logan smiled slightly in return. "So how did you and Terry meet?"

"Oh, after this happened, she was the one who got me back on an even keel. She was one of the aid workers in the area." Felipe said with a smile. As Terry walked up, he put his arm around her waist.

"So, are you ready to blow bubbles?" Terry asked looking at Logan and Max.

"Sure," Max said confidently.

Logan nodded, if a bit reluctantly.

"This is how we're going to work it. Terry is gonna to instruct Logan with Bling assisting, while I teach Max…that way, Logan, you get the extra help you need and Max will learn how to help a disabled person underwater," Felipe said then frowned at the look on Logan's face, "Questions, Logan?"

"Nope, no questions," Logan replied tersely. _Damn, why did I agree to this?_

"'K, let's get on with it then."

Quickly Max and Logan tried on different masks and selected those that fit them, along with a pair of fins and booties for Max. They also tried on some wetsuits, with a pair of neoprene socks to protect Logan's feet from abrasions.

Felipe released his brakes, spun and pushed himself towards the scuba equipment laid out on the pool deck. He locked his brakes and slid out of his chair onto the deck. Grabbing a tank, he flicked it up into a standing position, the muscles in his arms upper back and shoulders rippling while he counter balanced with his left hand on the floor.

"This, folks, is the scuba tank. It contains compressed air **not oxygen!**" Felipe emphasized. Then he quickly explained the markingsaround the neck, the fact that the design had not changed over the years, that there were still only two materials used to manufacture scuba tanks, and finally, how to care for them.

Terry walked over and picked up the regulator. "Here we have the regulator, which is composed of three parts. The first stage, which connects to the pillar valve, and reduces the air pressure from the cylinder." Felipe pointed to the valve sticking out of the tank. "The intermediate pressure hose and the second stage is what you breath from, and supplies air to you on demand," Terry continued pointing to each part, "Any questions?"

Max and Logan shook their heads.

"In addition we have a pressure gauge or contents gauge, and an alternate air source or octopus for use by your buddy in an out-of-air emergency. Finally, there's a direct feed to inflate the Buoyancy Compensator Jacket, that, besides allowing you control your buoyancy, is used to carry all this." Felipe lifted one of the jackets and waved at the equipment. "We will be using an integrated weight system, as this way, we can arrange the weight using the jacket for better distribution and streamlining."

Max looked down at Logan who had thoughtful look on his face. _I wonder if Max even realizes what she's doing…what effect she had on me…now the bikini…_

"Hey, Logan, you get to play underwater with your ex-shipmate," Max whispered teasingly, a slight note of sarcasm in her voice.

Logan looked up at Max, his expression questioning.

»»»»»»

Flashback ladies change room:

An older woman was just leaving as Max and Terry walked in. Terry nodded at her. She sniffed in disdain and walked past Max wearing a haughty look, only to be ignored.

"Her attitude didn't bother you, did it, Max?" Terry asked curiously.

Max shrugged and waved her hand in dismissal. "Life's too short," she said with a faint smile. _Logan said that once._

Terry laughed softly. "I can see why you and Logan are together," her tone softly inquiring.

Max looked at her for a second. "We're…just friends…I help him out with some legwork," she said mildly. _She's gonna mention the swimsuit…I'm gonna get rid of that thing._

Terry looked closely at Max for a moment. "Right." Then, as she took out her swimsuit, she looked sidelong at Max, "I was just a friend…lost touch with him soon after we ran aground on his uncle's yacht the day the pulse happened." _The look between them when that suit fell on Logan's legs was priceless. They may just be friends now, but that's gonna change._ Terry smiled faintly. "Heard he'd got married and divorced though," she added.

Max paused in opening her rucksack and then continued, a faint smile on her lips. _Why is she trying to reassure me about dead history? It's not like we're dating or anything. But it clears up that little secret, Logan Cale._

»»»»»»

"Logan, Max, grab a set of gear and we'll show you how to set it up." Felipe called drawing their attention back to the now.

Logan looked at the tank lying on the ground just out of reach and then over at Felipe, who sat on the pool deck, a neutral expression on his face.

Max bent and picked up both tanks and stood waiting with her head cocked to the side, ignoring the nods from Felipe and Terry and the quick smile from Bling.

"Thanks," Logan whispered.

Max nodded, "No big," she whispered back.

"Now, we learn to set up the gear and test it…from now on, you'll set up your own gear and work as a team."

As Felipe demonstrated the procedure, Terry checked that Max and Logan followed along. When they were finished, Terry gave the briefing for the session in the pool. Felipe indicated that Logan should get down onto the deck. Terry then sat down and Felipe lifted her equipment onto her back and Terry returned the favor. Max and Logan had to do the same. They then demonstrated the buddy check and ensured that it was carried out correctly. Finally, Felipe slipped into the water to demonstrate the forward roll entry to be used by Logan.

Logan followed him into the water with a tentative smile of apprehension on his face, and held onto the side of the pool. Terry demonstrated the giant stride entry to Max, then she and Felipe assisted to sort Logan's weights and buoyancy so he floated upright in the water. Max floated nearby with Bling, her concentration focused on the three, taking in all that they did.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Surface/Underwater:**

After exchanging signals, Terry stared down with Logan, holding on to him and watching closely as he cleared his ears and vented his jacket. Felipe looked at Max as she watched Logan disappear under the water. "He'll be alright, Max, he's done some of this before." Felipe injected confidence in his voice, trying to reassure her.

With a quick smile, Max put her regulator in her mouth and ran through the descent check, and with a final nod, started to descend without the help of Felipe. _Sure, he's done this before, but this is now…hell, Max, cut the guy some slack. He ain't helpless and he does look cute in that wetsuit, even if it was a bitch to get on._

Logan drifted down to the bottom of the pool, and with the help of Bling and Terry, got himself seated with his back to the wall. He slipped and Terry grabbed him and straightened him. Logan held up his hand in a half hearted attempt at indicating he did not need any help, causing himself to slip again. This time it was Bling who helped him. _I haven't felt this helpless since the hospital…why did I agree to this? Damn, damn._

Terry backed off, and gave him an okay signal, which Logan returned tentatively. _I'm not okay. I'm underwater, and I can't move without help…_

Terry gave Logan another okay signal, more demanding, the look in her eyes behind the mask intense but encouraging at the same time.

Logan looked at her, then past, watching Max descend and move underwater with Felipe. He moved gracefully alongside her, using just his arms and a barely noticed movement of his torso.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Seattle Aquarium:

Logan stood holding his mother's hand as the seals cavorted under the water. They moved rapidly, twisting their bodies and using their fore-flippers to propel themselves into fast turns.

He looked up at his mother and saw the tired look on her face, "Come, let's go and sit down, Mom."

"I'm all right, son, but maybe an ice-cream would be nice," she offered with a smile.

With a nod and a quick smile, Logan took one last look at the seals in their tank. At that moment, one swam up to the viewing window and pressed it's nose against the glass. It stared at him, then it seemed to wink. It turned rapidly and joined it's family. Logan blinked, and shook his head in surprise.

»»»»»»»

With more confidence, Logan returned Terry's signal. Max swam by and winked at him. He smiled to himself at that small gesture. Beside him, unnoticed, Bling relaxed.

Max drifted down with Felipe in close proximity. He watched her as she cleared here ears and controlled her descent. She glanced over to where Logan sat, Bling hovering nearby. Noticing the slight hesitation in Logan's reply to Terry, she frowned. _Damn, I shoulda realized he was gonna feel helpless with us all being able to move so easily in the water._ Max looked across at Logan and winked just as he lifted his hand again and gave Terry an emphatic okay. Bling relaxed and Max smiled to her-self. Well he seems to have come to terms with this.

Felipe dropped to the bottom and signaled Max to kneel in front of him. After an exchange of signals, he began the lesson, by demonstrating the clearing of a mask and progressing to the next skill as soon as Max demonstrated her ability to perform it.

Across the pool, Terry was doing the same with Logan, not as rapidly but he was getting the hang of it as nearly forgotten lessons came back. Eventually, Terry signaled Logan that they were gonna practice swimming underwater.

Logan slowly inflated his jacket, and as he left the bottom, he sculled his hands to turn himself onto his stomach. He lost it as he started to rise and turned to one side. Terry grabbed him quickly and straightened him out, then helped him get streamlined. With another okay signal, they started moving, Bling on one side and Terry on the other, while Logan propelled himself with his arms.

_Now I'm glad Bling had me do all that swimming in the last few months_. Logan smiled slightly, which caused his mask to let in some water. With one hand and a quick blast of air from his nose, he cleared it without disturbing his swimming pattern. Beside him, Terry nodded encouragement at Logan's performance. Logan looked over to Max as she swam by and gave her a confident okay signal, showing his enjoyment.

Swimming with Felipe, Max stole glances at Logan as he made his way around the pool. Occasionally, he needed help, but he was getting better at keeping himself level and moving. Max smiled to herself and quickly adjusted her buoyancy with her breathing. _This is as much fun as watching paint dry. Guess it's one of those things about Manticore training - you pick up things easily…to easily._ Max signaled back and smiled. _Maybe I'll enjoy this after all._

After forty-five minutes and with Logan swimming and now able to control his buoyancy by himself, Terry and Felipe called a halt. They brought Logan and Max together to carry out the ascent.

On reaching the surface, Logan inflated his jacket and spat out his regulator. He grinned across at Max whose eyes gleamed as she returned the smile.

After the debriefing and pulling down the equipment, everybody headed for the change rooms.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Men's changing room:**

Logan sat in his chair looking at his legs, the rest of him felt slightly chilled, despite the warm pool and the added warmth of the wet suit, but his legs gave no hint of that.

"You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah. No, feeling a little cold," he said reflectively.

"Let's see," Bling responded and reached down. He felt along first one and then the other of Logan's legs. "Hmmm,"

"Is that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm?"

"A maybe hmmm. They're okay. Should get them covered quickly though…I'll see if Felipe can start the drysuit training earlier, and Logan, you're gonna have to get Max to check them after you dive," Bling said looking up into Logan's frown. "Who else you gonna get to do this, man? I can't be here every night."

Logan sighed in resignation. "What's she going to think if I asked her that? We have our boundaries," he finished softly. That sounds so lame.

"Who else you gonna trust? Give her a chance, Logan. She's in this too. She's gonna be your buddy, and she already knows what to look for."

Logan looked up at his physical therapist, bodyguard, and friend, an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey, she needed to know," Bling replied with a shrug of indifference.

"Right. Bling, Next time, ask me first," Logan said mildly. _I should have been the one to tell her…or would I..._

After giving him a penetrating look for a moment, Bling nodded. "Go on, I'll meet you outside. I want to talk to Felipe about the drysuits for you and Max," he said, then turned and left.

Logan looked at his bare legs once more and shivered. He reached for his socks and trousers. "I bet it was Max who asked him…no, persuaded him," Logan muttered then smiled.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Ladies changing room: **

Max and Terry headed for the door after changing.

"You know you're gonna have to make sure Logan doesn't get cold," Terry said

"Yeah, Bling told me how to check him…It's getting him to let me," Max finished softly.

Terry glanced at Max. "So how did you and Logan meet?"

Max glanced warily at the woman next to her. "I dropped in on him," she said mildly with a twitch of her lips.

"Oh, that's right, Bling said you were a bike messenger. So you were dropping something off for him?"

"No, actually picking something up." _I wonder what Logan did with that statue of Bast?_

"Guess he tried to charm you too…"

"Yeah, he tried," Max said with a barely discernible wistful note.

"Was that before or after the shooting?" Terry asked as she looked at Max standing there regarding her.

"Just before…then after…he offered a better deal," Max replied off-handedly.

Terry regarded Max as the younger woman checked the contents of her rucksack, taking note of the barely concealed defensive look and stance, "Well, you've known him for a while now, so I don't see why he should object. You're gonna be his buddy and he yours, so that means working together," she hinted.

"Right."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Space Needle:**

Max stood at the edge part of the roof and stared out over the city. _Well, I guess Logan's gonna be cool with the diving now. He's gonna wanna to actually go on this trip of Krane's…well, that's how you got him outta his tower to get some fun…just have to pay Dive Down Trips another visit._ "How whack is that? DDT," Max muttered as she looked in the direction of Fogle Towers.

xxxx0xxxx0xxxx0xxxx0xxxx0xxxx

This chapter is dedicated to the real Felipe who still has a lot of spirit.

**TBC**


	5. Advanved

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman and Alaidh for the betas and their hard work on getting these scribbles of mine presentable. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 5 Advanced**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jam Pony Monday Morning:**

Max sauntered down the ramp a relaxed smile on her face, until Normal called from the counter, "Thanks for gracing us with your presence this morning. I see you haven't died yet," he said sarcastically.

Max stopped, pivoted and walked towards the counter, "Well, Normal, it's like this. The doc said I've got job-related stress and could go at anytime, so be kind," Max said, an earnest look on her face.

Normal stared at her for a moment, then shoved a package at her, "Here. Delivery to 352 Yesler…get outta my sight." Normal turned away and headed into his office. "Job stress? I'm the one who should have job stress dealing with you lot of miscreants," he muttered as he slammed the door.

With a laugh, Max picked up the package and shoved it into her rucksack as she headed for the lockers. Original Cindy had just closed her locker and turned at the sound of mirth as her friend walked up. "You yanking Reagan Ronald's chain again?" she asked with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, we need these small victories in the war against the tight asses," Max said lifting her fist towards her friend who reciprocated.

"Too right boo." Original Cindy picked up her bag, "See ya at lunch?"

Max paused in opening her locker then shook her head. "Gotta meet Logan. Maybe later for a coffee."

"He got you busy running his errands again? You been around there every day and out every night. We don't even see you at Crash no more," Original Cindy's annoyance evident in her tone.

Max turned in surprise at what she heard in her friend's voice, "We're just meeting for lunch. We've got some studying to do," she said with a wave of her hand.

"What, you and rich boy gotta study? Only thing you gotta study is how to get it on," Original Cindy said with a change in her attitude, a smile now playing over her lips.

With a snort Max walked past her friend.

"Coffee then?" Original Cindy called

Max grinned, "Yeah, I'm buying."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment:**

Max and Logan sat together in front of the TV, a plate of crumbs on the table in front of them, watching a DVD. The voice over described the physics of diving, the effects of pressure on the body and their air spaces – compression and expansion, the effect different gases had on the body, the differences between air and water, buoyancy.

"This stuff makes you wonder why people do this for fun," Max said leaning over and picking up the remote as the DVD ended.

Logan looked at the back of Max's head for a moment, "You got enough Tryptophan?" he asked softly.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Seattle Athletic Club:

Logan had handed Terry his medical report, and had sat back and watched Max go through the medical waiver quickly, she paused for a moment then shrugged and continued down the list and signed off.

As Max slid the sheet along with her student waiver towards Logan he noticed one question that asked if the student suffered from epilepsy or fits.

Logan glanced over at Max who ignored him. He shrugged and signed his student waiver and passed the lot to Terry.

»»»»»»»

Max looked over her shoulder at Logan with a pout, "Yeah, I've got enough."

"Because if you need more I have a contact—"

"I said I have enough," Max interrupted irritably.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have a seizure while we're down there…you're there to be my buddy," Logan replied annoyed.

They stared at each other for a long moment. _Come on, Max, I'm only trying to help…keep you safe…because I care – care for you._

_Thanks, Logan, but if I let you give me stuff that's going past the boundaries we've got. I still need my freedom…hell, Max, who else knows you like he does – he saw me hesitate answering that question and he knew why…go with it, girl, he has the contacts but that's it, nothing else. Right and pay for your diving lessons…but, hey, this is for Eyes Only._

Max stood up then paused, and looked back at Logan, "Right, and you mine…Logan, if I need a source I'll let you know, 'K?" Max said in conciliation. Just at that moment her pager went off, Max glanced at it and snorted, "Gotta jet. Normal is busting my chops and I've gotta meet Original Cindy for a coffee," she added as she reached down to pick up her rucksack from the floor.

"See you later at the pool then," Logan said as she turned to go.

"Yeah, late," Max said with a wave and headed out the door.

Logan sat on the couch for a moment then transferred to his chair, released the brakes and pushed himself into his office. He started up the computer, opened his address book and quickly dialed the number displayed.

"Hello, Steve, how you doing?…great…can you still get that stuff I asked you about a few months ago?…good, get as much as you can…sure money isn't a problem…hey, I want to boost my energy and this is a safe way…thanks, I'll be in touch." Logan hung up then rubbed the phone against his chin for a moment then dialed another number quickly.

"Hi, Matt, how are you doing? Sorry for not calling sooner," Logan said apologetically.

"No problem, man, we took down that SOB, so that's helped with the pain," Matt said with a chuckle.

Logan was silent for a moment. _Max took him down. If not for her, old friend, we would both be dead. _"Right. Why I called is I need you to check something out for Eyes Only."

"Sure Logan. What is it?"

"I need to know if Julius Krane has any contacts in the force, openly or hidden…but don't put yourself at risk," he said reluctantly.

"That the Krane who runs the diving operation?"

"Yeah, that's him," Logan said pushing back from his desk.

"I've got a friend in the Marine Police who might know something. I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Matt…Matt, I'm sorry about what happened," Logan said with a note of regret.

"Hey, you risked your life too…you nearly had me believing you were the great man, until Max showed up…you're lucky to have her covering your back, man."

»»»»»»

Flashback Warton Airfield, out by the harbor:

Max ran over and untied Logan's hands.

"I gotta stop the plane." 

As Max left, Logan lowered himself to the floor and pulled himself over to the barely conscious Matt Sung. "Matt? Matt?" Fear for his friend's life drove any pain he felt to a dull ache.

"Who? How?" Matt asked confused as he felt Logan untying him.

"I'll explain later, but we better get you looked after and some back up to take care of Bronck's goons," Logan said looking over at the table where his phone lay.

At that moment, Max sauntered in, a self satisfied smile on her face, which turned to concern when she saw Matt weakly trying to sit up straight, and glanced at Logan sitting on the floor.

With a grimace of pain Logan tried to reassure Max with a smile, then indicated with his eyes that she should help Matt.

»»»»»»

"Yeah, lucky."

There was a short pause on the other end, "I'll be in touch," Matt said then rung off.

Logan sat for a while staring at nothing in particular._ I was the one talking about boundaries yesterday I guess Max has hers._ He leaned forward and started his continued search to convincingly link Krane and his dive operation to the smuggling and sale of arms.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**A brown stone, Sector 8:**

Max skipped up the last flight of stairs and sauntered along the hallway. Just as she reached the third door on the left she blew a small bubble with her gum which popped as she knocked on the door.

"What ya want?" a harsh voice called from behind the door.

Max scowled, then in a sweet voice she called out, "Jam Pony Messenger. Delivery for a Mr. Sean."

"Okay, just a minute."

Max heard the floor boards creak and a number of locks being undone, then the door was flung open and a huge man, stood glaring down at her, smelling of stale beer, sweat and old food. The smell wafting from the apartment made her gag.

"You got something for me?" the man growled in an attempt at intimidation.

With a forced smile, Max held out the package and her clipboard, "Need a signature."

With a greasy hand the man took both items and with a myopic look at the clipboard, eventually scrawled a signature and virtually threw the board at Max as he slammed the door in her face.

"Thanks for using Jam Pony," Max muttered with a look of distaste on her face as she shook a lump of some unidentifiable substance from her clipboard.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Stu's Java Palace:**

"Hey, boo, over here," Original Cindy called out as Max walked into the crowded coffee shop, shaking water from her hair.

"Hey, girl, hope it's hot," Max said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Saw ya pulling up, boo, and ordered a fresh one for ya."

"Thanks," Max said gratefully picking up her mug and taking a long sip, of the almost real coffee. _Jeez, after these months of having decent coffee at Logan's, this is a real let down, but I can't let Original Cindy know that._ Max looked around at the other patrons crowding the place as they took shelter from the late afternoon rain shower. _Guess I got lucky dropping in on Logan…yeah, and look at the sleepless nights that's brought on – stop complaining, you don't sleep much anyway…_

"Damn what they putting in this stuff?" Original Cindy said interrupting her friend's thoughts.

"Probably the same stuff they're putting in the water supply…reconstituted mud," Max said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, whatever it is, it's nasty," OC commented as she pushed her mug away with a look of disgust. "Should go put a smack-down on that rip-off artist," she said with a glare at the owner of the coffee shop. "Bet rich boy got the good stuff," she said, her tone teasing as she looked slyly at Max.

Max shrugged noncommittally. _Logan was getting all protective and concerned about my seizures…musta scared him the last time into thinking that he was gonna lose his private cat burglar…or was there some other…nah, a seizure underwater would be bad, real bad. Better make sure I get a supply for the next few days. Maybe taking that bikini is gonna work out after all._

"What's with you, boo?" Original Cindy asked with a note of irritation, "Ya thinking on how you can get the man in the sack?"

Max looked at her friend sharply. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, but you still gonna see him tonight," OC said her tone making it more of a statement than a question.

Max hesitated, then reached for her radio as Normal's irritated voice came over her and OC's radios, "Pick up at 428 Belmont and drop off at 1470 University Street."

"I'm on it," Max mouthed to Original Cindy while pressing the send button and forestalling anyone else answering. Putting a ten spot on the table, "My treat." Max grabbed her backpack and hat, and on the way to the door told Normal that she would do the run. As she exited into the still falling rain, she switched the radio off, got on her bike and headed north towards the Sector 9 checkpoint and what unconsciously she was beginning to think of as her second home.

Original Cindy watched her friend leave and smiled secretly to herself. _Of course you'll take it, honey. That goes right past Logan's place…guess we won't be seeing ya at Crash tonight._ Standing up she headed towards Stu, "Hey, you stealing SOB, you call this coffee?" she shouted at him waving her mug. "I want my money back! Original Cindy didn't pay ya for sludge!"

At the sight of the irate woman heading for him, Stu took off heading for the backroom slamming the door after him. "Guess he don't like the coffee neither." With a straight face Original Cindy put the mug on the counter and turned for the door scooping up the money Max had left. She walked out to the laughter of the other patrons.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Surface:**

Max and Logan floated beside each other as they watched Felipe and Terry demonstrate tows and rescue breathing on the surface. As Fe tilted Terry towards him, he leaned in to simulate exhaling. Max glanced at Logan who was watching intently.

"That's how you would do this if the situation ever arose. Remember, keep the count and don't over exert. The important thing is that you both remain safe. The rescuers will arrive," Fe said as he bobbed in the water.

"So lets get started. Logan, you'll be the injured diver and Max the rescuer, then change over. Remember, the ascent is nice and steady and control the venting on the drysuits…remember that, Max. Logan will have more air in his suit to prevent squeezing."

With a quick exchange of signals and regulators and masks in place the four descended to the bottom.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Bottom to the Top:**

Under Terry's direction, Logan lay face down on the bottom of the pool. Then at Felipe's signal Max swam over rapidly a bit faster than she intended drawing startled looks from the instructors. Realizing too late what she had done, Max quickly tried to cover by breathing rapidly expelling air in vast clouds. Nodding, Felipe swam over and held up his hand palm facing Max in the stop signal. Then signaling for her to calm down and slow her breathing, he waited for her to comply before signaling her to continue. Slower this time, Max swam towards Logan. _That was close…this isn't real, Max. Logan's okay._

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment and the road to the airfield:

Max raced out of the apartment leaving an opened mouthed Bling at this display of her capabilities, down the stairs she raced out into the garage startling the accountant who lived two floors down as she raced past. She leapt on her Ninja and roared out of the garage.

_Don't die, Logan_. _Why didn't I see it when I was there: the magazines, the gum, and the girly stuff? Damn. _Max slammed on her brakes asa van pulled out in front of her, then revving, she began to pull past when a car swung around the corner lights flashing at her. Gunning the engine, Max pulled in front of the van at the last second, barely registering the curses of the drivers as she pulled away. Her only concern was to reach Logan in time and correct a mistake before it was too late.

»»»»»»»

Max swam towards Logan and checked him over. Getting no response, she took a firm grip and turned him over on his back. She inflated his drysuit just enough to get him to rise from the bottom. Setting the automatic exhaust valve on the upper arm of his suit Max began to swim for the surface, venting air to control their rise. As they broke surface, Max inflated Logan's jacket and touched the releases for his weights. "Weights" she said then loosened the catches of his jacket. Quickly removing his regulator and mask along with hers, she turned him slightly towards her and extended his airway. After a moment she simulated two rescue breaths and then signaled for help and started towing him towards the side, simulating a breath every five seconds, turning Logan towards her and blowing gently on his cheek.

As Max towed him, Logan watched her through half closed eyes, feeling her breath on his cheek, smelling of cherries, her wet hair scented faintly of chlorine, her eyes sparkling, her lips so close, so very close. _The cabin, the passion in that kiss, shrugging it off later. Why? Because of our boundaries. There were none at that moment, all it would take now is…_Logan shivered involuntarily.

"You okay?" Max asked softly.

"I'm fine. Just some water got down my neck."

"We should check it…don't want ya getting wet in there and not feeling the cold," Max said with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine. Stop mothering me. It was just a drop." Logan replied peevishly.

Max looked askance at him, then shrugged. As she gave her next simulated breath, Logan shut his eyes tightly.

They were at the poolside and Max was releasing her own jacket then Logan's and shoving it away from his body, all the while maintaining contact and continuing the rescue breathing.

"'K, stop there, Max, that was great. Logan's turn next," Felipe said as he pushed Max's gear toward her and Terry helped Logan on with his.

As the four swam back to the middle of the pool, Max glanced over at Logan, who wore a determined expression. At that moment, Logan looked over and smiled weakly. She returned his smile then signaled to descend. _Mothering him…fine, you're on your own, I'll just lie back and enjoy being unconscious._

On the bottom Max lay prone, as Logan propelled himself towards her as fast as he could. As he reached her Logan swept his left arm in an outward and upward motion and settled himself beside her. He touched her on the shoulder, a barely registered motion, then as he was about to shift her over on to her back Felipe held up his hand to stop him. He signaled to Logan to watch him, as he quickly demonstrated the sequence. With a gesture of encouragement he signaled Logan to begin again. With the correct sequence Logan lifted Max to the surface controlling the rise as best as he could with one arm holding Max and the other propelling them to the surface. _Hope Max or I never have to do this for real...this is getting complicated._

Logan quickly repeated Max's actions and started to tow her towards the side of the pool, but soon began to tire and his count started to falter. Tilting Max towards him he panted slightly before giving the simulated breath.

Looking at Logan concern showing in her eyes, "You can stop and rest ya know," she whispered.

"I'm okay…" he grunted, then started towing harder. "I've been feeding you too much," he muttered, just under his breath.

Max hearing his comment smiled to herself. "Think so?" she asked with a hurt tone.

Turning her towards him again Logan smiled wickedly, "So the tough chick is worried about her weight," he whispered.

"That's the least of…"

As Logan tilted her once more his lips brush her cheek seemingly accidental as he blew a soft caress of air.

"Logan, pick up the count. Remember, your exhalations are the only thing providing oxygen to your buddy. You don't know if her heart's beating or not, but she needs that air in a controlled fashion," Felipe chided as he kept pace with them.

With a startled expression, Max looked at Logan's blushing cheeks from the corner of her eye. Well, my heart's certainly beating now… 

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, four-one thousand." He tilted Max and blew. "Sorry," he muttered, before returning to counting aloud.

_Sorry for the comment or sorry for the kiss…was it a kiss? Hell, if it was, I wanted to do the same earlier…this diving stuff is getting complicated._ "Hmm," Max replied.

On reaching the wall, Logan released the catches on the jackets. "'K, Logan that was great. Just remember if you need to stop and rest, better that than getting exhausted and not being able to finish the rescue," Terry commented, as Max and Logan who was panting heavily,held onto the wall.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Lobby**:

"Well, just one more session and you'll be ready for your open water evaluation," Felipe said looking from Logan to Max, with a thumbs up gesture.

With a wave of her hand and a half smile on her lips. "Yeah, then we can drift around in the deep."

As Logan glanced up at Max's comment, Terry smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Well, we're off to Hawaii for a three month contract."

"That reminds me, who are you gonna dive with once you get certified?" Felipe asked curiously.

"We could make some suggestions," Terry offered.

Logan glanced up at Max, who gave him her best this is your show look, "We were thinking of going with Dive Down Trips."

"That's Julius Krane…hmmm, not bad, has a good safety record," Felipe stated, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"I hear a but in there?" Max asked just before Logan who smiled slightly.

"Just some things we've heard…rumors that some of his staff are a bit ambivalent towards certain clients," Terry replied with a surreptitious glance at Logan and Felipe.

Not missing the implication, Logan nodded, missing the grim expression that crossed Max's face and was gone by the time he looked up at her.

"There were also those smuggling rumors a couple of years ago," Felipe said thoughtfully.

"Smuggling rumors?" Logan asked leaning forward in his chair as Max stood nonchalantly beside him not betraying her interest.

"Oh, one of his Divemasters got caught trying to sell primo Colombian white cake. Krane's operation was searched and he was cleared, then the guy escaped from police custody and disappeared."

"Didn't Joel say the guy was claiming that Krane was also smuggling guns."

Logan leaned back in his chair. "So you think we should use somebody else?" He said struggling to hide his disappointment at not learning any new information.

"Hey, they were only rumors, and he is one of the few operators left after the pulse."

"If you're really worried…it might be better if you two join a club."

"We'll think about it," Max and Logan said together.

"Yep, buddies," Max said laconically.

Terry and Felipe laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow night," Felipe said.

"Sure thing," Max replied as Logan just nodded distractedly.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Aztek**:

Logan sat silently unmoving in the parking lot, staring out of the windshield. Max, beside him, began to fidget.

"So, your source was probably being fed this stuff by this guy." Max said breaking the silence.

"He was sure," Logan replied softly.

"Well, you've found nothing, and despite my sneaking about, I've found nothing, so maybe this guy is clean."

Finally looking at Max, he scowled. "You said they were complaining that the equipment needed to be checked…"

"Yeah, which, thinking about it now, coulda meant anything." Max interrupted.

"Something is there. I know it," Logan said turning to look out his window as a car drove in and parked next to them.

"Drop it, Logan. There's nothing to find, just some disgruntled guy trying to blame somebody for his own screw up." Max said impatiently.

Logan looked back at Max "Right, wasted enough time on this." He started the SUV and shifted into gear, "I've got a few other investigations…I might need some help from you. Interested?"

"Sure, if you're offering the same pay…"

"As always," Logan replied with a weak smile as they pulled out of the parking lot and turned towards home.

"Well, we had some fun learning to dive anyway," Max said with forced levity as she leaned back into the passenger seat and watched the few remaining street lights go by. _You're not gonna let this go, are you, so I better find how Krane's getting the weapons past everybody._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC 


	6. Rescue

A Drift in the Deep 

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman and Alaidh for the betas and their hard work on getting this scribbling of mine presentable and correcting some of the unforgivable errors. To Kyre and Catherder for answering a late night question, thanks. A big thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 6 Rescue**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Max's Apartment:**

Max paced her room from the window to the door and back. She stopped as a flash of lightning and the instantaneous clap of thunder announced the downpour that had threatened all day. She stood there and watched the rain drive against the window, the flashes of lightning frequent, the rolling thunder more distant.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan had opted to take the car for the short journey, stating that it might rain at any time. "So did Matt's contact come up with anything?" Max asked mildly as they rode down in the elevator.

"I'm still waiting," Logan replied his focus on the elevator doors. "Thought you weren't interested in this case any more?" he asked as an after thought.

"Well, just wondered if you still were. You haven't buzzed me about anything new," Max said, a tone of curiosity creeping into her voice. She cocked her head to watch Logan who still refused to look at her.

"Well, I got nothing new yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Logan's tone was biting as they exited the elevator into the parking garage.

Max opened her mouth as if to reply then shrugged as Logan finally looked at her and indicated she should dump their bags in the hatch. His look said it all. _**This learning to Scuba dive was your idea, so why don't you believe me about Krane now?** I do, Logan, it's just…just the fact that, by not finding the evidence you need, I've screwed up our deal._

The journey to the Club was made in silence.

»»»»»»»»

Max lifted her hand and with a finger traced along with one of the water drops as it made its way down the pane. Finally with a sigh she turned from the window and walked over to her bed and lay down. Staring at the ceiling and the reflected water which was projected from the dim lights outside. For a moment it felt like she was underwater and looking up as she swam for Sedro Island. _That was the first time I ever hugged him…hell it was the first I'd been so close since that night in his apartment. I put it down to the residue of the heat but after tonight…no there must be some other explanation for what I felt…what I saw in his eyes._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Fogle Towers, same moment:**

Logan stared at the computer without seeing what was there. All that was in front of him were an exquisite face and the two most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, for a moment promising something he only dreamed of and yet had no hope of ever believing would be possible. With a deep sigh and a rolling of his ever developing more powerful shoulders, Logan tried to concentrate, but then his mind started to drift again and the vision returned. With a snort this time, he released the brakes on his chair and pushed himself into his darkened living room, coming to a stop in front of the large picture windows he looked out at the thunderstorm. _What did you see Cale…it couldn't have been real, that look…given what we were doing at the time…admit it Logan what you saw in her eyes you were feeling the same thing. _

»»»»»»»»»»

Flashback the Seattle Sports Club pool two hours earlier:

Max and Logan watched as Terry demonstrated how to remove a disabled victim from the water. The good natured banter between the two instructors had continued from earlier when Fe had demonstrated the reverse procedure. Max smiled wistfully and looked over at Logan.

_This is going to be awkward…the last time Max had her arms around me was after I told her about Hanna. "Logan, you're awesome. Thank you."_ Logan looked over at Max and caught her watching him.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Max commented. _Wonder if you'll ever become comfortable with who you are, Logan._

With a shrug that caused him to shift in the water, Logan turned his attention back to the demonstration.

"Okay, let's have you over here, Max and Logan," Terry called out from the side of the pool.

As they swam over, Max kept her pace down so that she and Logan arrived together.

"So who wants to go first?" Felipe asked, pushing himself back into the pool and casually swimming away from the wall. He sat there floating, a grin on his face.

Max flipped onto her back and started to swim towards the far wall, towing Logan. "I'll go first."

Logan lay there, a peeved frown on his face. On reaching the wall, Max switched her grip as she placed Logan's hands on the pool deck and pushed herself out of the pool, her hand covering his, holding him in place.

"This is gonna be awkward, Max," he said looking up at her as she hung half in, half out of the water.

Max looked over her shoulder. "Well it shouldn't," she said and finished pushing herself out. Standing quickly, Max crossed Logan's arms and lifted him in one motion, turning him onto his back as he cleared the water and poolside, and with one knee forward to support his head, she lowered him to the pool deck. "So what was awkward about that?" Max asked mildly as she checked his vital signs.

Logan look was one of exasperation as he lay there. "You know what I mean."

"Ya mean?"

"Yes."

"I'll behave if you will," Max replied flippantly.

"Good, Max, but if you ever have to do that again it would be better if you bounced him in the water before lifting, otherwise you might injure yourself," Felipe pointed out as he swam over. As he reached the side of the pool, he missed the glance between Max and Logan. Logan mouthed, "Careful," at Max, to which she responded with a nod.

"Let's go," Felipe called, looking up with a grin.

With a sigh, Logan slid back into the water followed by Max, who turned on her back and grinned. "Need a tow here," she called teasingly.

Logan's mouth quirked into a fatalistic grimace as he swam over. He got her in a towing grip and started to stroke towards the side of the pool with his other arm. "Just relax, ma'am. We'll have you out of this eventually," his said, his tone resigned but teasing.

On reaching the wall, Logan took hold of Max's hands and placed them onto the side, then, with a powerful surge of his shoulders and arms, heaved himself out of the water. Keeping his grip on her hands, he rolled over and pushed himself upright. With his free hand, he lifted his legs apart and shifted Max between them. With a sigh, he began to lift her by the wrists until her shoulders reached the pool edge.

"You're doing good, Logan," Max whispered, drawing a twitch of a smile to Logan's lips.

Placing her hands either side of his hips, he shifted his grip, one hand at a time, to grasp Max around the back and under the arms. Leaning back slowly, he lifted her out of the water. Finally, he was horizontally with Max lying on top of him, his arms around her back.

_Max starts to get up, but Logan's hand is on the rope and she's pulled back down to lie on top of him_ - _Max had dived off a roof to save him_.

He looked into her eyes and there it was for a moment what he was feeling right then…an overwhelming need to be in each other's arms forever.

"Don't forget, Logan, you have to turn on your side and check her vitals," Terry's voice cut in.

"Uh, right." Logan rolled on his side. As he supported Max's head and back and lowered her to the pool deck, she shuddered slightly in his arms. Glancing quickly at her, he saw the wanting, the admiration, then the brown pools became dark and impenetrable, even as he blanked his own green eyes.

The ride back to Logan's apartment was in silence. Max didn't stay.

»»»»»»»»»»

_How could she have not seen – maybe she really…no maybes. You're in this chair. She can leave anytime she wants. It wouldn't be fair to her…to tie her down, make her feel obligated to stay. _Logan leaned over and lit the candle that sat on the side table. He leaned back in his chair and watched the rain.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment - next morning:**

Logan sat on the workout table as Bling worked on keeping the muscle tone in his legs. He had given up…well mostly…in trying to avoid what were, as far as he was concerned, useless exercises – _I'm no not going walk again, am I._ Logan looked down and watched the muscles flex and relax. _They look healthy, strong and normal, despite the lack of sensation. Maybe that's the problem..._

"So just the open water phase to be completed and you and Max will be certified. I take it that's where you go with Krane…" 

"Hmmm," Logan answered distractedly as he watched Bling straighten and bend his leg again. _Nothing, there's nothing. _"I would prefer if you were coming with me," he eventually said, his tone soft.

At this sudden pronouncement, Bling looked up to see Logan staring towards the front door expressionlessly. "Why? What's up with Max?"

"Nothing…nothing," Logan replied turning his head to look at his physical therapist. Bling straightened up and picked up the towel lying on the table.

"You had a fight?" he asked studying Logan's profile as his client looked away again.

"No…yes…no." Logan replied hesitantly.

"Well, I can't I've gotta be outta town for the next three days, and besides, Max will be a better distraction," Bling said with a straight face.

Logan looked at him with a flicker of annoyance crossing his face. "We done here?"

"We're done. Make sure you wear extra socks with your thermal under-suit," Bling replied, a note of warning in his voice as he lifted his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I will, mom," Logan answered sarcastically.

Bling grunted and headed for the front door. Pausing at the entrance to the workout room, Bling looked back at Logan as he transferred to his chair, a towel thrown around his neck. _I hope you and Max work out what's between you, because if you don't, you'll wake up one day and realize the best part of you is gone._

As Logan finished his transfer he looked up at Bling, and raised his eyebrows in a silent query.

The big physical therapist shrugged and smiled. "Make sure to take a leak before you put your drysuit on."

"Right, that would be a problem," Logan said dryly.

"See you when I get back…hope you and Max find what you're looking for," Bling called as a parting shot, his tone seeming to say something different from the words.

Logan watched the door for a moment his head cocked to one side.

»»»»»»»

Flashback garage at Fogle Towers:

Scott sat behind the wheel of the car, engine idling, as Peter exited the elevator first, followed by Logan. Logan held Lauren and Sophy back as Peter did a quick scan of the garage. Logan led them out as he got a quick nod from his bodyguard.

As Logan was about to get in the back with the mother and daughter, Peter looked over the roof from the passenger's side. "She turned you down. Loosing your charm, boss?" he said with a sly smile.

Logan answered with a grunt and was about to duck into the car when Peter spoke again. "For what it's worth, Logan, I think you should hire her after this is over." Then he got in next to Scott.

Logan sat next to Sophy with a thoughtful expression. _Why did she look back? Why?_

»»»»»»»

Logan sighed and then turned and headed for the shower. _Well, I took your advice, Peter, and look what's happened. I'm falling in love…admit it, Logan, you fell in love from the moment she looked back at you._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jam Pony Mid-Morning:**

Max shut her locker and turned to find Original Cindy regarding her.

"Hey," Max said distractedly. _I just wanted Logan to get over his mistake with Bronck and have some fun, but this whole diving thing has led into some deep water and Logan won't let this arms dealer thing go. Come on, Max, admit it. You feel it too – there's something wrong with Krane's operation…_

Original Cindy looked at her closely, her head to one side, and then she lifted her right hand and contemplated the nails with a slight frown.

"What?" Max asked.

Original Cindy grinned, and reached into her rucksack. She handed the ten-dollar note to Max. "Boo, I couldn't let you pay for that swill we had for coffee the other day."

Max grinned, "What, you stealing now?" she asked, pretending shock.

"Nope, didn't see why ya shoulda paid for…"

"You two quit wasting time. I got packages to be delivered. We're a delivery service, not an old wives debating society. Bip bip bip!" Normal shouted at them as he walked past.

"Ya know, one day I wanna be able to tell Normal that he says another bip and he's a dead man," Original Cindy mutters.

"Right, as if that will ever happen," Max said with a tight grin as she shoved packages into her pack.

"Ya gonna see Logan again tonight?" her friend asked casually as they headed for their bikes.

"Na, got some stuff to do," Max replied with a slight frown. _Like getting back down to the marina and checking out Krane's boat again. I don't want Logan anywhere near this guy…something isn't right, even if Logan can't find it - that's what I'm supposed to be for, isn't it._.

OC looked sharply over at her friend. "Not that it's my business, but what stuff?"

"Miss hanging with my peeps. See you at Crash later," Max said getting on her bike with a grin.

OC paused for a second then smiled, "Yeah, sure. See you at eight."

"And don't be late," Max called over her shoulder with a laugh.

Shaking her head, OC rode off in the other direction, a reflective expression replacing her smile. _I don't know what's bothering you, girl, but you and your guy have some serious things to sort out and ya better come straight one day before you'vemissed the best time of your lives._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Fogle Towers - late to very late evening:**

Logan sat in front of his computer, a half-cup of now-cold coffee by the keyboard as he opened files and windows, one after the other, searching and correlating data. _Tomorrow Max and I are gonna be out with Krane and crew and a bunch of other divers, and I still haven't got much on this guy._

As a new window opened with a recently uncovered file. Logan paused.

**Inspection of the Sea Duck by Lieutenant(jg) D Walters USCG**

**Type of Vessel: 65ft SCUBA, COMMERCIAL PASSENGER OR SPORTFISHING 40 PASSENGER BOAT.**

**Owner/Operator: Julius Krane/DIVE DOWN TRIPS**

Logan quickly scanned through the rest of the report towards the end and was about to move on when the comment at the end caught his attention.

**Vessel met all standards as being fit for sea. **

**Comments: This vessel is being used as a dive live-aboard and day boat. It has a hydraulic powerlift which, in the opinion of this officer, seems to have power ratio in excess of requirements, despite claims by the owner that he needs this for disabled divers… **

Logan scanned back up the file and looked at the size of engine. Quickly, he typed in a new search to find the types of lifts boats of this type normally carried. As he was scanning through the specifications of several similar vessels, he paused in mid-scan, returned to the comment, and read the last line again.

**While not part of the fittings of the vessel, several air tanks had expired test dates, being up to several years out of date.**

Logan leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen as he rubbed his neck, then a slowly triumphant smile creased his features, causing his cheeks to dimple.

»»»»»»»»

Flashback poolside at the club:

"Air tanks. They carry our air supply when we go underwater. This air is compressed to up to or beyond 3000 psi, and as such, the tank, if badly maintained or cared for, becomes a potential hazard," Felipe said as Terry lifted two tanks to stand upright beside him.

Max and Logan nodded, while off to the side, Bling's face was grim.

"SCUBA tanks are made from two types of material: aluminum and steel," Felipe said, pointing respectively to the two tanks. "Both have markings around the neck containing information regarding the date of manufacture, type of material, size, capacity, and very importantly, the last hydrostatic test date and visual inspection stickers. These show the tank has been tested and is in a condition to be filled with air." As Felipe spoke, Terry pointed out the various markings.

»»»»»»

_That's it…_

Suddenly Logan's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Reaching over and snatching up the phone, he glanced at his watch. _Perfect timing, Max…thought you would've dropped by already._

"Hey you,"

"Hello, Logan?"

"Uh…oh, hi, Matt." Logan answered distractedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…yes. Was just expecting a call from somebody else, sorry."

"'K. Got something for you on Julius Krane," Matt said, trying to cover his curiosity.

xxx0xxx0xxxx0xxx

**Crash very late evening:**

The big screen was showing the latest racing car crashes from around the world while the patrons of the bar listened to or ignored the blaring music, their various states of intoxication affecting their concentration. At one of the tables made from a manhole cover, Max, OC, Herbal Sketchy, and Druid sat, or slouched in the case of the last two who stared bleary-eyed at the other.

Max leaned back in her chair as she listened to Herbal trying to explain why ganja was used in his religion. Druid and Sketchy grinned knowingly at each other, while Original Cindy frowned, still not convinced. "What do ya think Max?" she asked, looking over at her friend.

"Each to their own," Max said leaning forward, and picking up the empty pitchers sitting on the table. "My round. This stuff tastes pretty good," she added. _Nothing like that beer Logan had the other night, but the company makes up for that._

"Yeah, tonight's beer sure ain't like that outta date stuff they had last week. Don't know where Lamar got that stuff, but it was nasty," Druid said shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, our broken down world can't even get decent beer," Sketchy mumbled a tear slowly running down his cheek.

Max stood up as the others looked at each other and OC shook her head in disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Sketchy, tonight you got good beer, and I'm buying, so forget your troubles," Max said, causing him to grin at her.

As she walked towards the bar, a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

»»»»»»

Flashback Bell Harbor Marina:

Max slipped over the gunwale of the Sea Duck and after a short pause she made her way towards the lounge, where she quickly searched under the seats and in the lockers knocking on panels. Making her way through each of the cabins, she continued her search, slowly becoming evermore frustrated at her lack at finding some evidence of Krane's illegal activities anywhere on the boat. In the wheel house, Max quickly located the boat's safe, hidden behind a poster of a duck dressed in pink diving gear posing in some tropical location. Max smiled ironically at the poster before cracking the safe and quickly searching the papers there. Snorting in irritation as she re-locked the safe. "This guy sure has himself covered, or Logan's informant's got it wrong – again," she muttered as she made her way along the aft dive deck. She glanced at some of the tanks lined up in their racks. Noticing the markings, she paused and ran her fingers along them, reading them easily in the dark. Some seemed like dates. _Wonder why they stamp all this stuff into these things?_

»»»»»»

_That's it - the tanks they were out of date._ Pushing her way quickly to the bar, Max thumped the pitchers onto the counter and signaled for a refill, "Hey, Steve, can I have the phone?" she asked as the barman grabbed the pitchers. Reaching down with his other hand, he put the phone in front of Max. _I better let Logan know about this now._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Fogle Towers same moment:**

Logan leaned over and grabbed a pencil and pad from his desk as he juggled the phone with his other hand. "What you got, Matt?"

"Krane's got somebody in Marine Division on his payroll. A lieutenant called Gracey - seems this guy has signed off on all the police investigations involving Krane."

"That doesn't prove he's Krane's" Logan said cautiously.

"Well, according to my contact there, he was also the one in charge of getting some drug dealing divemaster that worked for Krane to a safe house. He claims the guy overpowered him and escaped," Matt replied.

Logan started to tap the pencil against his chin, "Matt did this guy say that Krane was smuggling anything other than drugs?"

"Yeah, that's why the ATF wanted him in protective custody. Claimed that Krane was smuggling guns, using his dive boat to collect the weapons dumped at sea by his overseas contacts."

"Did he say how?" Logan asked writing on his pad: Divemaster – ATF – Gracey – Krane - out of date tanks. As Logan finished writing his phone began to buzz indicating that he had an incoming call.

"All he said before clamming up and demanding to talk to the feds was 'check the dates on the tanks.'" Matt replied.

"Thanks, Matt…I'll get back to you. I've got a call coming in," Logan said hastily.

"'K. if I find anything, I'll pass it on," Matt interjected quickly just before Logan cut him off.

"Hello, hello?" Logan said into a line that now only registered a dial tone.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Crash:**

Max listened to the busy signal for a moment then hung-up. She picked up the phone again and dialed Logan's cellphone, which replied with "number not available." Putting the phone down in frustration, Max grabbed the two pitchers and returned to her friends.

Looking up, OC noticed the determined look in Max's eyes. "Boo?"

"Gotta blaze, enjoy," Max said shaking her head at Original Cindy. She nodded in understanding.

As Max grabbed her jacket, she didn't see her pager fall out of her pocket. It fell over the edge of the balcony they had been sitting on and slid out of sight. .

Outside, she paused and looked at the payphone on the pole near her parked motorcycle. Max shrugged and smiled, then mounted the bike, and popped a wheelie as she roared out towards the street. _Well, if I find the evidence for Logan, maybe he'll show his gratitude for me saving him from getting his butt wet and make me an extra special meal…although it's been mostly fun learning to dive, I'm not so sure we should go any further._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Fogle Towers:**

Logan stared at his phone and then dialed the number displayed.

"Yeah, Crash," a man's voice answered the phone.

"Ah, can I speak to Max?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Hold a sec," the voice said. Loud music and voices blared through Logan's phone for a moment. "She's split, dude. Ya wanna leave a message?"

"No, that's fine, thanks," Logan said hanging up. _They actually take messages for Max there? Or is that for anybody? _Logan shook his head. He took his gun from his desk drawer and headed for the hallway, grabbing a coat, his keys, and cellphone, and switching it on.

In the garage, Logan quickly transferred to the driver's seat of the Aztek, broke down his chair and stowed it. Just before he started up the car, he took out his cellphone and was about to put it in its holder when he saw the number from Crash displayed there as well. Quickly, Logan dialed Max's pager number and left a quick message that she meet him at the Bell Harbor Marina. _How are they getting the stuff into the tanks…well, if we find out how tonight, it'll save us from going diving –although it was fun…it was opening up things that may not be a very good idea, given the givens. _"Sorry mother, looks like I still won't be getting certified," Logan murmured as he pulled out of the garage and headed for Alaskan Way.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**TBC**


	7. Master

A Drift in the Deep 

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and her hard work on getting this scribbling of mine presentable and correcting some of the unforgivable errors. A big thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 7 Master**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Bell Harbor Marina - 2:00 am:**

The lights on the jetties were few and weak, creating surreal shadows. Logan sat in his chair behind one of the small sheds at the start of the main jetty, keeping an eye out for Max. "Where are you?" he muttered in annoyance as he looked at his watch. _Uncle Jonas's name still carried some weight with the security guard but I better not stay out here too long_. He glanced around the corner at the moored Sea Duck and sighed. Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulled out his gun and chambered a round, then looked at the black metal and plastic object he held.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Penthouse:

"A genetically-engineered killing machine...squeamish about guns."

"Just a rule," Max said

"Okay. If you change your mind..."

"I won't. Gotta say I'm a little surprised. A high-minded, idealistic, lefty humanist like yourself advocating greasing the bad guys?"

"It's a kick-or-be-kicked-in-the-ass world out there."

"Now kicking ass, I got no issues with."

»»»»»»»

_Ironic, isn't it. _Logan quickly put his gun back into his jacket pocket, and rubbed his hands along his pants legs. He rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, guess I'm gonna have to do the leg work…wheel work anyway." Releasing his brakes, Logan began to push himself down the jetty towards the gangway he could see at the stern of the Sea Duck.

A shadow suddenly detached itself from behind one of the piles of coiled line on the jetty and stood legs apart, hands clenched into fists resting on hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Max asked, using her anger at seeing Logan to cover her surprise and worry that he was putting himself in danger.

Stopping suddenly, he snapped his brakes on with an irritated flick and looked up at her. "Where have you been?"

"Busy, and you haven't answered my question," Max shot back.

"Right…Max, Krane's using…"

"The out of date tanks to smuggle the weapons," Max interrupted finishing Logan's sentence.

Logan pulled back his head and stared up at her, eyebrows raised. "How?" he asked.

Max relaxed and turned to look away from Logan for a moment, "I should've realized it earlier. I noticed the dates on the tanks when I was here earlier…then…" she replied.

Logan nodded, when he realized Max had misunderstood his question and in so doing was apologizing for putting him into a potentially dangerous situation. "I tried calling you after I was finished talking with Matt. I should've guessed sooner that he had to be paying somebody off," Logan said apologetically. _Why is she apologizing, why am I?_

Max swung her gaze back to Logan, felt in the pocket of her jacket for the pager and came up empty. _So you did try and get me. You didn't just rush down here and maybe get yourself hurt._ "Guess I lost my pager," she stated with a slight shrug. _Better check back at Crash after this._

"There has to be a way they're getting the weapons into the tanks," Logan stated with a distracted nod.

"I'll go see," Max said, striding towards the gangway.

"I'll stay here and keep watch," Logan offered.

Max, half way up the gangway, turned and smiled faintly at Logan. "Sounds like a plan." She quickly ran up the rest of the gangway and disappeared into the gloom of the covered aft deck.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

Back deck of the Sea Duck 

From the security of a darkened corner, Max gazed back at Logan sitting on the dock looking at something in his hand. _Would you've dragged yourself up here to check these tanks out? Why do you keep putting yourself out there, Logan? _With a shrug and a shake of her head, Max headed along the deck towards the secured tanks in their holders. _Well, if I find how they're doing their gun-running it'll save rocking around on a boat for the next three days._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

Foot of gangway of the Sea Duck 

Logan looked along the jetty towards the entrance and then towards Elliot Bay. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his gun and looked at it again.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Penthouse:

"I do seem to be putting you in harm's way quite a bit lately."

"Yeah, and?" Max asked curiously

"So I got you a little something," Logan replied indicating a decorated wooden box.

"What's this?" Max asked picking it up.

"A present."

»»»»»»»

Logan glanced over his shoulder at the back deck of the Sea Duck and frowned for a moment. _Danger and presents - is that going to be all I can offer you, Max? _He shrugged, put the pistol in his pocket, released his brakes, and turned himself to face the entrance to the jetty._ Glad you showed up_.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

**Aboard the Sea Duck**:

Max squatted in front of the first tank she came to and viewed the last hydrostatic test date stamped into its shoulder. "It's been at least seven years since this thing's been last tested," Max muttered softly to herself as she looked for some indication on how they were getting the weapons into the tanks. _They're doing it somehow - breaking them down and getting them in. _Max reached forward and ran her finger from the test date and down the tank. As she reached a little past the shoulder, she stopped and ran her finger up and then down again and from side to side. A smile twitched her full lips. Quickly she took out a set of lock picks, and moved along the line of five tanks to the padlock securing the bar clamping them. "Some security," Max muttered in disdain as the lock sprang open. She didn't notice the small infrared alarm sensor as she lifted the bar and removed one of the tanks.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

**Dive Down Trips shop Belle Harbor Marina:**

In the back office, a light began to flash on a panel below a blank security monitor. At that moment, a large man walked in holding a cup of coffee. With a curse, he slammed his cup onto the desk and slapped at the monitor. "Damn piece of crap," he cursed and picked up the cellphone lying on the desk. "Mr. Krane, we got a sensor going off on the 'Duck," he said into it. "The monitor is off again…right boss." Putting the phone in his pocket, he opened a drawer, took out a 10mm Desert Eagle and chambered a round as he headed for the door.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The aft deck of the Sea Duck:**

Max ran her hand along the area just below the shoulder of the tank, and shook her head in frustration. Quickly she returned to the first tank. She lifted that one out, did the same thing, and nodded. Heading towards the wheel house, she quickly slid down the companionway towards the engine compartment where she opened the lock to the tool cabinet. She removed a large adjustable spanner and a hammer. As she left, Max grabbed an old rag and wrapped the handle of the spanner in it.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jetty:**

Logan impatiently ran his hands over the rims of his chair and glanced back at the Sea Duck again. "Come on, Max," he muttered. He had released his brakes and started to turn towards the gangway again when he saw a man walking down the jetty. Logan swiveled around quickly and headed towards him.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

**The Sea Duck:**

Max placed the adjustable spanner around the pillar valve and tightened it up. "Hope this works," Max muttered softly. Then with the hammer, she hit the side of the cloth wrapped handle of the spanner. It didn't move. Hefting the hammer again, she hit it harder, making a soft 'ding!' "Damn," she whispered even as the whole top half of the tank moved with the spanner. Removing the spanner, Max grabbed the pillar valve and started to turn it gradually and then more quickly as the top half of the tank began to unscrew. _Well, this would get Terry and Fe's eyes bulging._

»»»»»»»

Flashback pool deck:

Max stood looking thoughtfully at the tank she had just connected up to her Buoyancy Compensator.

"What's wrong, Max?" Terry asked as she came to stand next to the younger woman.

"Just wondered how they made this thing," she replied questioningly, looking from the tank to Terry. "It's all one piece."

Terry smiled. "That's not a question we get asked very often. I guess most people wonder about it but they rarely ask,"

"Sorta like how do they get the toothpaste in the tube," Max said with quirk of her lips.

"Funny you should say that, Max. Making a scuba tank is very similar to making a toothpaste tube, except that the bottom of the tube is left open to put in the toothpaste while the tank's top is left open," Terry replied pointing to where the pillar valve jutted from the tank.

Max looked at Terry in surprise at this bit of knowledge.

"One of my dad's companies used to manufacture toothpaste before the Pulse," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, because tanks have to stay intact under extreme pressure, they're made from a single aluminum or steel slug and extruded over a mandrel press, using a reverse flow, impact extrusion method." Terry's voice had taken on a lecturing tone and at the end she smiled self-consciously.

"Now I see why people don't ask," Max said with a bright laugh.

"Yeah, way too much info," Terry concurred with a laugh. "By the way, the Russians tried introducing Titanium tanks back in the nineties, but they were never approved here as they were welded and welds can give-way. But since the Pulse, with less strict checks, people have been getting a few and using them, so watch yourself."

"Yeah, sure," Max replied distractedly as she saw Logan watching her intently.

»»»»»»»

_So, this is how you're fooling the cops_. Max lifted the top half of the tank away to reveal a threaded ring welded into the bottom part that screwed into more threading in the top with an extremely thin rubber seal around the rim. "Won't Logan be pleased," she muttered. She had started to put the two pieces together again when she heard voices out on the jetty.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jetty:**

Logan pulled up in front of the man who towered over him. He was big, blonde, and broad-shouldered. His face was burnt, with crows' feet at the eyes from squinting through the reflected sun off the sea into the distance. It was a hard face.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, looking down at Logan.

Logan looked up with a frown that switched into a friendly smile. "Had to get something from my uncle's yacht," he replied quickly as the man looked up from him towards the Sea Duck.

"Now, at this time of the morning?" he asked, bringing his gaze back to Logan.

Logan shrugged, and started to push past him. "You know how it is with women. Forget something and they need it now." _Hope that's given you enough time to get away, Max._

Before Logan could move the man grabbed his shoulder. "I haven't seen you around here before…I think we'll just wait till my boss shows up," he snarled as he looked from Logan back to boat.

"I have somebody waiting," Logan said, putting a note of pleading into his voice.

"Yeah, well, they can wait. You got a name?" the guy said releasing, Logan's shoulder and taking a step back.

"Cale, Logan Cale," he replied, "If you check with Bill at the gate, he'll tell you who I am," Logan added.

With a snort, the guy glanced towards the start of the jetty. "That old fool? He'd say you were Eyes Only if he was paid enough." As he glanced back at Logan again, he just missed the look of consternation vanish from Logan's face.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Sea Duck:**

Max cautiously peered over the gunwale towards the jetty, making sure no light reflected off her face. Something reflected in the goon's waistband. Sharpening her vision, Max frowned as she saw the butt of a gun.

Max lowered herself quickly and put the tank back together. Trying not to be obvious, she put the tank back in its rack. _Hell, the other one's gonna be difficult._ She took a quick glance at the jetty again, and then, as the goon looked down at Logan, she grabbed the tank and moved it quickly to its empty rack.

As Max ducked again, she caught a glimpse of three more shapes walking down the jetty towards Logan and his guard. _Well, so much for keeping Logan away from Krane._ As she lowered the restraining bar, she finally saw the infra-red sensor. _Crap…I'm loosing my edge…distractions._ Softly closing the padlock, Max returned to watching, her face impassive, hiding her frustration and anger at Logan being here and her carelessness which had now resulting in him being in danger.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jetty:**

"What have you got here, Greg?" An older man with gray at his temples and broad powerful shoulders walked up.

"Guy says he was looking for something on his uncle's yacht," Greg replied with a shrug.

"And you are?"

"Says his name is Logan Cale."

The older man nodded at Logan, "Ah, Jonas Cale's nephew. I'm Julius Krane,"

"Logan Cale," he replied, trying to hide his discomfort at having to look up at the five men standing in a semi-circle in front of him, none looking friendly.

Krane's face creased into a frown. "You and your buddy are supposed to be doing your open water evaluation on the three day trip up to the San Juan Islands," he said, turning to one of the men standing next to him. "They're yours, Steve."

"Kewl," Steve said his inflection not exactly enthusiastic.

"So, Mr. Cale, why are you really down here now?" Krane cocked his head and looked at Logan with a hard edged curiosity.

"Like I said…"

"Yeah, like you said." Krane looked at Logan thoughtfully, "Your uncle mentioned once that you were a bleeding heart liberal journalist. Is that why you're taking this diving course - to write some article about the plight of the oceans?"

Logan swiveled his chair calmly and looked back down the jetty past the Sea Duck. "Yes, something like that, and since I was down here anyway, I thought I'd have a look at the gangway of your boat." _This isn't working. No way is he gonna believe I got onto Jonas's boat in this thing._

Behind him, Krane smiled cruelly. "Well let me show you it up close - and the rest of the Sea Duck as well, since we're all here."

"That won't be necessary; I can see it's fine," Logan replied reassuringly.

"But I insist, Logan, since there's no way you could've got onto your uncles yacht. It's been laid up in the dry-dock since last week," Krane said, resting a heavy hand on Logan's shoulder and nodding to two of his goons. "Boris, go check out the boat. Al, go with him. The rest of you get back to the shop and grab the gear. We're doing this today,"

"But boss…"

"No buts…and bring some extra lead."

Nodding and grinning at each other, the two other men headed back up the jetty.

"Shall we go, Logan? I'll give you the grand tour of the boat you'll be diving from," he said with a chuckle and a slight push to get him moving.

_Damn, Uncle Jonas screws me over again._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Sea Duck**:

As the two hirelings moved towards the boat, Max backed up into the lounge and then quickly made her way to the cabins at the front. Ignoring those, she made her way to the rope locker. After making sure she could open it from inside, she went in, dragging an old tarpaulin over her. _Damn, this is not how it was supposed to be._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I thought I should make something very clear. In my years of diving I have never met any Instructors, Dive masters or Dive operators who resemble Krane and his crew. They are purely a figment of my imagination. All of us who work in the diving industry and the recreational diving industry in particular are a hard working bunch who enjoy what we do.

**TBC**


	8. Assistant

A Drift in the Deep 

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying Max's and Logan's dive into a new area of their lives. Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and the hard work on getting this scribbling of mine presentable and correcting some unforgivable errors. Big thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 8 Assistant**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Bell Harbor Marina:**

Logan used the hand rails built into the gangway to pull himself up onto the aft deck, Krane following close behind. Suddenly, the engine coughed into action in a cloud of diesel smoke, and the lights on aft deck came on.

"There's nobody here, boss. The tanks are all here and the padlock is closed," Boris said, coming up from below decks.

Krane turned to Logan and regarded him for a moment. "Greg will be here in a moment. Get everything ready."

Logan looked over the covered aft deck with its fold up benches and tank racks at the side. "You've got plenty of space here."

"Yes, even more when we remove the benches," Krane replied as he turned his gaze towards Logan.

"She must be expensive to run," Logan commented, his tone probing.

"I find the means," Krane replied with a chuckle.

"Well, thanks for the tour; I should be getting back," Logan said, turning his chair towards the gangway.

"No, I think not, Mr. Cale. I haven't shown you the rest of my pride and joy." Krane paused and looked out towards the jetty. "Besides, I'm curious as to why you'd lie about being on your Uncle's yacht."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Rope Locker and Lounge of Sea Duck:**

Max's every instinct screamed that she should be out there taking out the bad guys, but things were different._ Logan's here on the boat._ Earlier, one of the thugs had thrown open the door, looked in and then shut it. It had taken all of her limited patience to lie there with a smelly old tarp covering her and not rush out to save her partner. _How am I gonna get him away as well as take out the goons? _Max moved closer to the door as the engine started up. _One definitely had a gun - how many others did? He might get caught in the crossfire..._

Max opened the door cautiously and moved towards the entrance to the lounge, keeping to the shadows, her keen hearing and built in abilities filtering out the noise of the engine, listening to the sound of Logan's voice on the aft deck.

"Okay, you caught me. I came down here to look over your boat…I'm nervous around boats," Logan paused, and rubbed his hands along the rims of his chair. "Always have been," he added ruefully.

Max smiled. _Boats, I doubt…heights now... _She chuckled to herself as she shifted position slightly to take a quick look through the door at the three men outside. A look of warmth lit her eyes as her glance swept over the man in the wheelchair.

»»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

"Have you ever been up on the Space Needle?" Max asked turning back to Logan.

"No, and it's not on my list of things to do," he replied evasively

"How come?"

"Actually, I've always been terrified of heights," he replied self-consciously.

"Really?" Max asked in amused surprise.

"Really."

»»»»»»»»

_Still gotta work on that one, then there are the needles…_

»»»»»»»»

Flashback Metro Medical:

Max was about to walk into Logan's room when she heard him questioning the nurse, his tone pleading.

"Look is there someway I can take this without having you stick a needle in me?"

"No, Mr. Cale, you can't…"

"There should be," Logan peevishly muttered, loud enough for Max to hear.

Max walked through the door, "Hey, you. Am I interrupting?"

Logan glanced over at Max in relief, which turned to chagrin, as, out the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse push the needle home in his bare thigh and press the plunger, "There you go, Mr. Cale. Good till the morning," she said and walked past Max, giving her a smile of gratitude. The younger woman returned the smile, drawing a scowl from Logan.

"So, what's your dealio with needles?" Max asked pulling over the room's only chair and sitting down so that she could watch Logan and the door.

Logan looked down at his thigh, "Well, at least it doesn't hurt anymore," he muttered.

An uncomfortable look flashed across Max's features, although it was gone when Logan looked up. She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Logan shrugged "Don't like 'em, never did, simple as that." His tone was reflective.

Max waited for some more, but Logan continued to rub the area of the puncture absently, ignoring her.

"Don't like them too much myself…they were always sticking us at Manticore;" her voice took on distracted note, her eyes holding a deep sadness as she looked away from Logan and towards the door.

She missed the look of longing that crossed his face, but not the movement of his hand as it ceased rubbing his thigh. He hesitantly reached towards her then stopped…

»»»»»»»»

_Maybe we shoulda gone on the run_. Max tensed.

xxxoxxxoxxxoxxx

**Jetty and aft deck of the Sea Duck**

"Krane, we gotta talk!" A voice shouted from the jetty.

"What the hell do you want, Gracey?"

In his chair, Logan tensed then relaxed quickly as Krane looked over at him, "You already told me somebody was poking around," Krane added turning to look towards the jetty.

"I'm coming aboard,"

"Hey, Gracey, ya can give us a hand loading the gear," Greg called as he came to a stop with a handcart full of tanks, followed by Steve pulling a similar cart stacked with dive bags full of gear and two underwater scooters.

Gracey turned to face two men standing there with sneers on their faces, "Uh, yeah, sure," was his disagreeable response.

Logan watched as the three men loaded the gear onto the boat.

»»»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan finished putting together a plate of sandwiches, and looked over at Max who sat on a kitchen counter with a mug of warm chocolate clasped in her hands. She took a sip and looked over at him.

"Ya know, Manticore made us able to resist the cold…but it sure feels good holding this."

Logan smiled and placed the plate on his lap. "Well, I'm guessing after the pool-work tonight you're hungry, because I am. Sorry it's not more of a payment for helping me with the gear tonight," he said ruefully.

Max slid down gracefully, keeping her mug steady. "No problemo."

"Yeah." _Big problem if you ever have to check my legs. Luckily Felipe has taken care of it so far and the drysuit is doing its job of keeping me dry and warm._

Max glanced at Logan thoughtfully. "Yeah." She turned, picked up his mug and headed for the living room. He followed, silently.

»»»»»»»»»

"Who the hell is the cripple?" Gracey gave Logan a hostile glance. Logan's eyes narrowed, the only change in his expression as he smoldered in anger.

Krane frowned. "This is Logan Cale, one of my clients."

"Oh, sorry about the cripple thing," Gracey said, his tone apologetic with more than a touch of nervousness as Logan scowled at him. "Guess you've come to see your merchandise."

Krane laughed out loud. "One of my dive clients," he said shaking his head. "Al, go help Boris to cast off and then start setting up the gear. Steve, take her out. I'll be up in a minute. Gracey, you come with me." Krane turned to follow his henchman.

"I can't go with you," Logan interjected.

"Yes, you can, Logan. I hate coincidences and the fact Gracey is here claiming somebody is investigating my operation, on top of which a journalist who wants to go on a dive trip shows up hours before he's supposed to - that is suspicious."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Lounge/Aft deck:**

Max bunched her hands into fists and her eyes had a dangerous gleam as Gracey spoke to Logan. _You'll be the cripple when I'm finished_. The engine tone changed as the boat began to pull away from the jetty. Max shifted her balance and started to head for the door. _If we get out into the Sound we're in trouble - he's gonna kill Logan_. She stopped at the last second.

"Greg, take Mr. Cale to the lounge, then get the deck cleared away for the trip."

"Boss, you still wanna go and get the stuff now?" Greg asked as the Sea Duck cleared the last of the boats along the jetty and Steve steered towards Elliot Bay and Puget Sound beyond.

Gracey opened his mouth and shut it as Krane glared at him.

"Greg, just do what you're told and leave the thinking to me. Now, get to it! I gotta set the new coordinates into the GPS," Krane ordered and gestured to the cop to follow him towards the wheelhouse.

As Krane walked off, Greg looked sourly at Logan, "Damn wheelie making work for us"

Logan returned his look with one of defiance.

The goon took out his gun and pointed it at him. "Move," he growled.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Sea Duck, Elliot Bay:**

Logan reached the slight step at the entrance of the lounge, paused and had the barrel of the gun poke him between the shoulders. With a sigh he popped a wheelie and entered the darkened lounge. He stopped suddenly when a shadow seemed to move. _What was that?_

Behind him, Greg cursed as he bumped into his prisoner. He shoved the barrel hard into Logan's right shoulder, eliciting a wince and forcing him further into the lounge. He blinked as the lights were switched on, leaving only the short passage to the berths still in darkness.

"You just stay here till Mr. Kane decides what he's gonna do with you."

"Not going anywhere," Logan answered sarcastically.

"Smart mouth," Greg growled threateningly, stepping towards Logan and raising the gun. He hesitated and shook his head. "Hope you like to dive," he muttered as he turned his back and walked away.

"Can't say much for your guest relations," Logan muttered to the retreating back.

As the boat headed further into the bay, Logan pushed himself towards the entrance to the berths and looked for a switch. He shrugged with resignation as he found it just out of reach. At that moment, the boat lurched and Logan rolled towards the table, just stopping himself with his outstretched hand. Quickly turning to face the lounge entrance, Logan locked his brakes and said a silent prayer that the seas would be calm.

_Not very bright, these boys. They didn't even search me._ Logan scowled and looked down at his legs. "Not that I'm gonna be able to do anything," he muttered wryly.

Logan looked around the lounge, taking note of the benches and photos of underwater scenes. "You couldn't just leave things alone…let Max handle it…"

»»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's dinning room:

"Do I not have the proper security clearance to know about Mrs. Eyes Only?" Max asked with a slight smile, ending with a bite to her lower lip.

"Valerie doesn't know about that stuff. Eyes Only came along well after we split," Logan replied staring steadily at her, his voice neutral

"All I'm saying is it's no big deal. You were married. I'm sure there's tons of stuff you don't know about me," Max said shaking her head as she spoke, a slight creasing of her forehead the only indication that there were some things she hoped he never found out.

"Including whether or not you plan on using common sense and staying away from Yesler and Viaduct tonight," Logan interjected, his irritation at Max's stubbornness evident in his tone.

"Oh, Loogie. What would be the fun in that?" Max asked mockingly as she walked around the table.

Logan reversed from the dining table and pushed himself to intercept Max stopping just short of blocking her exit. "I mean it, Max. It's dangerous;" he said, the inflection in his voice showing his concern.

"Like that ever stopped you doing what you needed to do," Max said, looking from his face down to his inert legs and then back into his eyes, her tone reflective.

»»»»»»»»

_She's right…_

"Logan, Logan," a whisper from the darkened passage caused Logan to straighten in his chair.

"Max!" Logan exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked quickly, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Thought maybe a little sea cruise was in order," she answered, a faint hint of amusement overlaying the tightness in her voice.

"Damnit, Max, the reason I went to talk to the guy was to cover your escape…you were supposed to go get the cavalry;" Logan retorted angrily.

"And leave you feeding the fish?" Max shot back, "Because that's what Krane is gonna do with you," she added, and shifted position slightly to look past Logan in the direction of the lit aft deck.

"I know," he said softly. "So you find out how they were getting the guns into the tanks?"

Max paused before answering. "Yeah, they cut 'em and then screwed them back together…a real neat job."

"You were right about taking the diving course, Max. We would never have thought about the tanks otherwise," Logan commented.

Max gasped involuntarily and pulled back further into the darkness of the passage, her face a gamut of emotion. _I should've figured this sooner. I'm supposed to be the criminal in this team..._

Logan started to turn his chair at the sound from the darkness that contained Max.

"Don't!" Max said stopping him, her tone stark.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

"You were right about Bronck." Max said, leaning against the picture window.

"Great place, America. Kid's walking home from school...next thing she knows, she belongs to the highest bidder, working in a brothel on the other side of the world someplace. And Bronck's been making a killing every planeload." Logan commented his hands clasped in front of him.

"And I almost let him get away with it," Max adds in self recrimination.

"The bottom line is he's out of business. You did good." Logan replied looking over at her, his tone trying to ease Max's guilt.

»»»»»»»

Logan stopped. A look of puzzled concern crossed his face. "You okay?"

"Fine…just in case one of the boys comes to check you're comfortable, you better keep facing that way," Max added quickly.

After a moment of silence Max continued, "You got a plan?"

"What, you don't have one?" Logan asked his tone indicating either bewilderment at Max's mood or the lack of a plan - not even he was sure.

"Well, kicking ass and grabbing some gear and getting off this cruise…it sucks - no food or entertainment," Max replied shrugging in the darkness behind Logan. _But how to get you outta here is another thing._

"Well, that would still leave me sitting here," Logan grunted.

"Never said I was leaving without you," Max replied, her tone waspish, while in the darkness she wore a thoughtful pout. "Those apes pat you down?" she asked curiously.

"No, they didn't…let's hope I can still get a signal out here like back in the day." Logan said calmly, as he reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. A quick glance at the signal bars and he frowned. "Barely, let's see if Matt can get the Coast Guard out here."

Behind him, Max nodded slightly a smile twitched her lips. _Well, that should take care of Logan's safety…if Matt gets here in time, but that's why I'm here._ She sat back on her haunches and sharpened her hearing to listen to both sides of Logan's conversation.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Lounge of the Sea Duck:**

Logan tapped his left hand impatiently on his thigh, "Hi Matt."

"Logan, Logan is that you?" There was a pause as the signal faded out. "You still there? Where are you?"

"Yes; I'm on Krane's boat heading out to the Sound. We need the Coast Guard."

"The signals really bad I can barely hear you…did you say we?"

"Max is here…Krane's heading out to recover some weapons out in the Sound. We know how he's smuggling them - but we need help." Logan struggled to keep his voice low and get his request across before the signal faded.

"Logan…"

"Matt, Matt?"

"Well, that's that," Max muttered from the darkness.

Logan flipped his phone closed and sighed. "We've been traveling about twenty minutes - that means we're out in the Sound…I need to know which way were heading." Logan murmured

"Back in a sec," Max said.

"Max?" Logan said looking at his watch, and shrugged. _Twenty-two minutes. We're traveling about ten, eleven knots; we're well out in the Sound._

There was a soft touch on his shoulder.

"We are heading south…I'm guessing he's heading towards Tacoma," Max whispered.

Logan nodded. "We must be rounding Alki Point by now. It makes sense. With the port in Seattle locked down because of the strike, his supplier must be dumping the stuff on his way to Tacoma…I'm guessing the locations change north or south - places where he takes dive tours," he muttered softly to himself.

_Matt's not gonna get here in time. Swimming for it isn't an option…Logan will freeze before… _

At the sound of voices approaching, Max moved back into the shadows, "I'll be back. Be ready," she whispered urgently.

"Max…be careful," Logan whispered turning his head slightly and stared at the dark passage.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Wheelhouse of Sea Duck five minutes before:**

Gracey leaned against the chart table, staring at Krane, who was standing next to the helmsman, Steve.

"Why are you dragging this guy Cale along?"

Krane stood silent for a moment then turned to the corrupt policeman. "You said you had some more information - so spill."

The cop looked meaningfully at Steve's back. Steve had is eyes fixed on the expanse of darkness in front of him and the container ship sailing past off the Sea Duck's starboard side. Which was a huge impenetrable shape, the few lights a gleam seeming like stars.

"Steve, keep her on her present course. I'll be back to relieve you in a few minutes," Krane said. With a gesture for Gracey to follow him, he moved to the hatchway leading from the wheel house to the cabins below.

"Damn. That idiot Boris forgot to un-dog the hatch from the other side," he cursed, turned and headed for the hatch and the gangway leading to the lower deck.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Passageway:**

Max pressed her ear to the hatch and grinned to herself. _Lucky I locked this thing earlier. Should give me enough time…_Max carefully unlocked the door and eased it open. She moved up the stairs, one step at a time, her senses on full alert. _Who woulda thought that I'd be turning pirate to save Logan's life…_

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Divers kit up area, aft deck, three minutes earlier:**

Krane swung down from the upper deck onto the aft deck, ducking under the overhead weather protection as he did so. Gracey followed more awkwardly, losing his footing as the boat rolled with the waves from the passing container ship and landing on the deck with a curse.

The crew grinned at the prostrate cop, which elicited a scowl from Gracey. Krane nodded his head towards the three crew, indicating they should head forward, "Boris, go and un-dog the hatch from the passengers quarters."

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Lounge:**

Logan turned his attention towards the three laughing men as they entered the lounge and reached for his pistol. _Whatever you're planning, Max, it better be quick._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**


	9. Dive Master

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to my beta, Kasman. Big thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. They have made writing this story a pleasure.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 9 Dive Master**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Wheelhouse, Sea Duck, off Alki Point:**

Max crept into the wheelhouse, moving in a slight crouch, balanced on the balls of her feet. Slowly, she straightened behind Steve, whose concentration was focused forward. Yet, something must have tickled that primitive part of his brain that let our ancient ancestors survive being stalked by dangerous predators. He turned. A look of surprise crossed his face for an instant as he caught a glimpse of the woman in black behind him before a fist connected with his jaw, knocking him back and to the side.

As Steve fell, he clutched the helm, pulling it down towards the right, causing the Sea Duck to heel over suddenly to starboard. Max, thrown of balance by the sudden shift in the position of the deck, landed hard against the radar housing, drawing a sharp hiss from her lips as hard metal impacted soft flesh. A groggy Steve was trying to pull himself upright when the hard rubber sole of a black boot connected with the side of his head and he slumped to the deck, releasing the wheel and allowing the boat to settle on a new course.

Max took several shallow breaths as she checked whether anything was broken. Relieved that everything was intact, she eventually became aware of the commotion coming from the direction of the lounge. _Logan!_

xxxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx

**Lounge of the Sea Duck:**

Logan felt the cold hard metal of the pistol in his pocket.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

"Hey, Logan," Max called as she rounded the partition to his office.

Logan, with a startled look, threw a cloth over something lying on his desk.

Max cocked her head at his gesture but said nothing as she grabbed the desk chair, reversing it so the back faced him, and sat down.

"So, what brings you up here at this time of day," Logan asked, turning his chair to face her, a note of nervous curiosity in his voice.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, it's raining cats and dogs out there," Max smiled, brushing water from her sleeve. She removed her soaking hat, rolled it up, and shoved it into a pocket with a small pout of distaste. "Wonder how that little phrase came about?" she added looking at him, her gaze probing.

Logan shrugged without comment.

Max stared at Logan for a second, then with a miniscule shrug she stood up, "Well, rain or shine, the mail's gotta get where it's gotta go," she said sarcastically. Turning the desk chair back around, she pushed it under the other table in the office.

"You hungry?" Logan asked hastily as he pushed his chair forward, "I was just about to make a sandwich…" he trailed off as Max turned her back to him.

"Don't wanna put you out," Max said over her shoulder as she headed for the front door.

"Max!" Logan called following her.

Max turned with a look of irritation, "Logan you don't have to hide your gun from me," her expression relaxed with a slight twitch of her lips. "I kick 'em, you grease 'em." With that she turned and opened the door. She glanced back at Logan, trying to read his expression, then with a shrug of one shoulder continued, "Normal can't fire a girl for seeking a port in a storm," she said stepping back and shutting the door with a slight push of her foot.

»»»»»»»

_It's a kick-or-be-kicked-in-the-ass world out there…out here. _Logan pulled the gun from his pocket and held it in his lap covered by his hands.

Boris, Al and Greg entered the lounge, and walked towards Logan, "Hey, Cale, get yourself onto the back deck. Mr. Krane wants to talk to ya," Greg called with a sneer.

Logan hesitated. _Damn!_ If he moved his hands the Vektor would be exposed.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Back deck:**

Krane turned to Gracey, "So, what's this new information you have?" he asked impatiently.

Gracey looked suspiciously towards the lounge doors, "You've got an informant in the crew. I've got some cop from Metro. snooping around the Marine Division asking about you…us," he said nodding towards the retreating backs.

Krane regarded him for a moment then looked towards the lounge with a thoughtful look.

Gracey shifted clumsily, trying to keep his balance as the boat rocked with the wash from the passing ship. "Who is this guy, Logan Cale?" he asked nervously, glancing at the man standing next to him.

Ignoring Gracey for the moment, Krane walked over to the empty tanks in their rack along the starboard side of the boat. "Hmmm. Could explain a few things…maybe he was meeting somebody here." Krane turned just as the Sea Duck heeled violently over to the right. Losing his balance, he went overboard with a curse.

Gracey, losing his footing, skidded towards the side, hitting the tank rack with a hard blow which prevented him going over the side as well.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Lounge:**

Logan had shifted his hand to the grip and was starting to lift his pistol when the Sea Duck heeled over, throwing his chair over and Logan on to his back. As he hit the deck, just missing the edge of the bench with his head, he lost his grip on the gun which went skidding across the deck and under the table.

Greg, standing in front of Logan, stumbled over the chair, smashed his head into the side wall and slumped down, boneless, onto one of the benches. Boris, who had begun to edge around Logan's chair, fell into the passage, banging his shoulder into the edge of the door with a loud crack.

Al, who had paused just past the entrance to the lounge, crashed into the table and rolled over onto Logan who was unfortunate enough to have the wind knocked out of him.

As the boat righted itself, Greg's body rolled onto the floor with a thud and Boris began cursing as his injured shoulder banged into the wall behind him. Al pushed himself gingerly off Logan who grimaced where he lay on the floor of the lounge, a stunned expression on his face.

"Logan!" Max shouted down the passage a moment later.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" Boris shouted at her approaching form.

Ignoring the injured man, Max ran into the lounge of the now stopped and drifting boat, fear and worry etched on her face. She stopped with an indrawn breath at the sight of Logan lying unmoving on the floor.

Just then, Boris grabbed her ankle. With silent rage, Max kicked back viciously, causing a sickening crack as the man's jaw broke and he slumped to the deck unconscious.

With fury in her eyes, Max advanced towards Al, who scrambled backwards on his rear, trying to escape the angel of death coming at him.

"Uhhh, Max?" Logan called softly from the deck.

Max stopped her advance on the luckless Al and turned with relief at the sound of her friend's voice. _Thank God…or whatever angel looks out for you, Logan…If anything…._ "Don't move," she growled at Al, who froze, seeing the fire in her eyes still blazing.

Stepping back, Max glanced down at Logan who returned her concerned look through narrowed eyes. "You okay?" she asked, her worry evident.

"Apart from feeling like a truck fell on me, yeah, I'm okay;" Logan replied, shifting his hands to drag himself backward as he tried to untangle himself from his wheelchair. "That was your plan? Dump everybody on their asses…" Logan asked with a pause and a wince as he bumped his head on the bench behind him.

Looking sheepish for a moment, Max reached down to pull Logan's chair away and set it upright, ready for him to transfer. "A plan never survives first contact with the enemy," she replied with a distant look in her eyes.

"Krane's gone over…who the hell are you?" Gracey asked leaning against the door frame of the lounge, blood dripping from his cheek. As Logan pulled himself up onto the bench, he looked over at the same time as Max, engaged in applying the brakes to the chair, turned. Gracey reached under his jacket, pulled out his Taurus 441 and leveled it at Max.

Al, sitting on the deck, looked over his shoulder at the cop standing there. "Where's Krane?" he asked. Gracey glanced down at the man on the floor in front of him. "He went overboard, I haven't seen him come up."

For a second, a look of relief flashed across Al's face as he slowly got to his knees. Gracey saw it. "You bastard!" he yelled. He turned his weapon from Max towards first Logan, then, as he swung it onto the man kneeling on the floor, he started to squeeze the trigger.

At that moment, Max moved, heading for the cop even as Logan shouted, "No!" Al reached under the table and grabbed Logan's gun, twisted and fired two rounds into Gracey. As the cop fell backward out the door, Max chopped down hard on Al's hand, causing the gun to drop. She quickly kicked it over to Logan.

"I said, 'don't move,'" Max snarled as she walked to the door and looked down at the dead cop impassively.

»»»»»»»

Flashback: ditch along wooded road leading from Langford Prison:

Max stood looking down at the warden of Langford prison. All that was visible from under the car was a shoulder and his head, the eyes staring in disbelief.

"Max?" Original Cindy asked, shaken, as she walked over from the tree she had been hiding behind to stand next to her friend. "Damn, he don't look so good," she added, touched her forehead gingerly and winced.

Shaking her head, Max glanced over at her friend, "You 'kay?" her expression no longer one of bland indifference. Her worried look swept past her friend and around the trees lining the far side of the ditch, "Maria?"

"She's fine, left her back there just in case…besides, she don't need to see this," OC replied, finally tearing her eyes from the wreck.

"Let's go home," Max said walking over to the jeep and beginning to check it over.

»»»»»»»

"That was some shooting," Max said.

"I was a marine for ten years," Al said with a shrug then with a shake of his head, "Who are you people?" he asked staring from Logan to Max nervously.

Max turned with a wince and a slight indrawn breath of pain at her injury from the bridge to see Logan now sitting in his chair, gun pointed loosely at Al who was kneeling on the deck.

Logan glanced over at Max, a frown of worry creasing his forehead at the sound of pain. He pushed his chair forward with a grunt as abused muscles protested.

"You okay?" they mouthed at each other at the same time. Their eyes met .

Finally, Max waved her hand in dismissal at Logan's concern. "I'm good…nothing Manticore resilience won't cure," she finally said, looking away slowly. _We care so much._ "You?"

"Nothing a relaxing bath won't cure," he replied looking away from the woman beside him with one eyebrow raised. _If only it could._

Max nodded, her expression reflective, then knelt over Greg's limp body and checked his pulse. _Two down…maybe three, if Krane drowned._

Logan had a questioning look in his eyes which took on a regretful hint as Max shook her head in answer. She removed the gun from the dead man's belt, opened the nearest lounge window and tossed it out. There was a splash. They turned their attention to Al, who was watching them closely.

"You work for Eyes Only?" Al asked, understanding lighting his features.

Max glanced at Logan with a quirk of her lips, "Quick."

With an exasperated look at her, "I've helped him a few times," Logan replied with a reassuring look at Al.

"Why did you come to the dock? I was about to pass on how Krane was smuggling the guns in," Al said with a wary look at Max, who glared at him, her fists clenched.

Max and Logan looked at each other then at Al, "Why now?" Max asked, annoyed. _Because of you, Logan nearly got himself killed…_

"Max, you better get back up to the bridge and get the GPS co-ordinates Krane must've programmed in there," Logan said with a nod of his head towards the passage from the lounge.

Max looked at him sharply, "We gotta get outta here."

"No argument there, but without those co-ordinates, we only have part of the puzzle."

Max looked between the two men then shrugged, "You got it covered here?"

"Yeah," Logan answered.

Max gave one final glare at Al who froze in place. As he began to get to his knees again, she turned and headed for the bridge.

"Better check on how we're gonna get away," Logan called out, giving the wheels of his chair a pat.

"There's an inflatable on the foredeck we sometimes use for diver recovery," Al spoke up.

"On it," Max replied in irritation, walking away down the dark passageway, ignoring the light switch and the inert form of Boris.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Lounge:**

"Some girlfriend you got," Al said watching her back as Max disappeared down the dark passage.

Logan turned his attention instantly to Al, struggling to calm his features, his green eyes behind his glasses shining. "She's a friend." _A friend I care a lot more about than anyone_…_whatever that means_.

Al dragged his attention back to Logan, catching something in his tone but meeting only a stony expression.

"So, why keep the information that Krane was using the tanks to hide the guns?" Logan asked, leaning forward in his chair, his gun in his hand again.

Al sat back in surprise, then nodded. "I only just found out. Krane had me working at the uptown store. This was supposed to be my first trip as part of the recovery team. I've handled the guns after they arrived…I just assumed he was paying the cop off," Al said, tossing his head towards the body behind him, then shuddered. "I killed him," he added in a low voice, his head bowed.

Logan shook his head, "You had to do it." _Could I have done it…even to protect Max? At least you'll never have to find out now._

Al looked up, "What's gonna happen to me?"

Logan smiled slightly, "We're getting off this boat and then well see about later."

Both men cocked their heads at the sound of the electric winch starting up.

"I should go and help your friend," Al said, beginning to stand up again.

For a moment, Logan looked at the man in front of him suspiciously. His hand gripped his pistol a little tighter, then he relaxed and smile quirked his lips. "I wouldn't bother her right now," he said.

Al paused as the sound of the winch stopped. For a long moment, there was silence. He shrugged and leaned against the table.

Logan slipped his gun into his jacket pocket. At that moment, there was the thump of boots hitting the back deck.

"We're all set to go," Max said and looked at the standing Al with scowl.

Logan pushed himself forward, "We could stay. If Matt got on to the Coast Guard, he'll cover for us…"

"Logan, do you really want to explain how you and I…and he took out," Max nodded towards Al, "this whole crew and why we were here in the first place?"

A stubborn expression settled on Logan's face as his shoulders tensed.

"She's right. I don't want to be around if Krane's still alive," Al said, nodding to Gracey's body, just visible behind Max.

Logan still looked intransient. Al seemed ready to run. Max sighed, realizing Logan's problem. "Al, I need you to find us something we can put Logan's chair pieces in that won't let it puncture the Zodiac."

Al looked over at the wheelchair and nodded, "Does it breakdown?" he asked Logan.

Logan nodded, not taking his eyes of Max who stood there returning his stubborn stare with one of her own.

Al pushed away from the table with a glance at Max. "May have something in the paint locker," he said, his tone asking permission of the woman who was obviously not somebody you wanted to mess with.

"Get it," she said her gaze still locked with the man in the wheelchair.

Al eased past Logan, switched on the passage light, and disappeared forward.

"Come on, I can get you into the inflatable before he gets back," Max said stepping out of Logan's way.

His left hand rested on the rim of the wheel as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Max…"

"Logan, we trained as buddies to go diving, so let me do my job," Max said with emphasis.

Logan sighed, "Fine…let's get outta here." He pushed himself out onto the back deck, maneuvering around Gracey. A look of sorrow flicked across his face as he looked down at the dead cop for a moment.

Max watched him pass. _You care even about the bad guys…yet, I don't think you would have hesitated to shoot him._

At the back of the deck, Logan looked down at the bobbing inflatable boat. Max walked over to stand next to him.

"You ready?" she asked with a grin.

At the sound of merriment in her question, Logan looked up with a puzzled expression.

Max leaned forward and pressed a large button on the sidewall. The stern wall began to flatten out, revealing itself to be a lift-platform. Logan rolled back with surprise, "Ingenious…you knew this, didn't you?" he asked.

Max shrugged. "Didn't you?" she asked surprised.

With an abashed expression, Logan rolled forward onto the ramp. "I forgot," he murmured under his breath.

"Good thing I stuck around, then," Max muttered slightly louder, hearing him despite the hum of the ramp machinery.

"Glad you did," Logan said louder, a catch in his throat, his gaze still fixed on the sea. _You not being around is not something I want to think about, but it will happen one day._

Max stared at his back. "So am I," she whispered. _Is this what love is, caring for somebody not wanting to leave them ever?_

Either sensing her gaze or just being impatient now that there was a way to transfer to the smaller boat in a dignified way, Logan looked back at Max and saw something in her expression. "What?" he asked, not sure of what he had seen.

"You ready?" Max asked, looking away. "I've secured the boat to make it easier to transfer," she added.

Logan nodded reluctantly and then gripped his rims reflexively as the ramp started down with a jerk. As he descended past the transom, he looked over quickly at Max in accusation. She smiled sheepishly.

With another jerk, thelift-platform stopped level with the inflatable. A faint call of, "Sorry," came from above.

"Think they could have serviced this thing better," Logan muttered.

"Did you say something?" Max asked looking over the stern.

Logan eased the brakes off and pushed himself to the edge of the platform, which was slightly above the tube. Locking his brakes again, he stared at the slightly bobbing small boat then looked up at the face above.

Max looked down and saw the embarrassment and something else…something that looked too much like shame…flash across the handsome features. She stepped back quickly, her emotions surging.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Jam Pony:

"This man is deep," Sketchy said, Natalie sanding at his side.

"**...very obviously dirty,"** The image on the TV continued to say.

"No, you're easy." Max responded with contempt as she looked up at the screen.

"He ever been wrong about anything?" her co-worker asked.

"He's on the hustle, same as everyone else," she replied continuing to fill out her work sheet.

"Shh! Doesn't mean he's not telling the truth," Druid called from in front of the TV.

"**Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed him have vanished. All of that is about to change,"** Eyes Only continued to say on the TV.

»»»»»»»

_You have nothing to be ashamed about, Logan…still too much trying to save the world and not enough left over for yourself…But I've got you covered from now on._

"This should do," Al said, walking out onto the back deck with a large tarp, a slightly frayed rope threaded through the eyelets.

"Yeah," Max said holding up her hand to stop Al's advance towards the stern. At the faint sound of something falling and a short curse, Max, dropped her hand and stepped towards the stern, followed by Al, who looked at her curiously.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The lift-platform**

As Max stepped out of his sight, Logan leaned back with a sigh. _What do you really see, Max? _

»»»»»»»

Flashback: front door Logan's apartment:

"You think he can help you with your seizures?" Logan asked.

"Worth looking into. You know, you oughta come down there with me. Dr. Tanaka talks about how, by using the body's genetic blueprints, it can re-engineer itself. I mean, if the man's on the level, you'd be walking around in no time," she replied, a small inflection of hope offered in her voice.

"You know what, Max, I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the here and now. You want to go listen to whatever pie-in-the-sky Dr. Feelgood's hustling, be my guest. Just leave me out of it, okay?" he snapped angrily.

Stunned, Max stared at him, "Okay. I was just..." she began apologetically.

"Just don't," Logan said cutting her off, and then opened the door, "I'll call you if I can swing the conference thing."

»»»»»»»

_Lydecker seemed to think there was something to it, but Max never said either way. Why should she, after my being pissy about an offer from a friend. _Logan sighed again and eased himself out of his chair down onto the cold platform. He lifted his legs one at a time, hooked them over the tube, and waited for the up and down movement of the two boats nearly matched, then with a quick shove against the platform, slipped over into the inflatable and landed on the floor boards with a faint thump, banging his elbow. "Damn!" he exclaimed involuntarily at the sharp pain.

"You okay down there, man?" Al called, looking down at Logan who had straightened up with his back now against the floatation tube, "Fine, just peachy," he replied.

Max, standing beside Al, grinned, "Let's go before he decides to leave us behind," she said, drawing a shocked look from Al and a peeved snort from Logan.

"He wouldn't leave us…you behind?" Al asked, worried.

Max laughed out load, and looked down at Logan fondly for a moment, "Not likely," she said under her breath. Max slid down the ladder at the stern and onto the platform. She quickly broke down Logan's chair and placed the pieces in the canvas tarp/sack Al had found.

Al slid down the ladder behind her and into the smaller boat where he quickly checked the fuel tank and the small outboard motor.

She placed the sack next to Logan and then hesitated, "Hold the bus," she said, and raced back up the ladder.

"Max?" Logan called, "Max, lets go!" Logan called as there was a loud metallic sound from above.

Max came back down the ladder with a grin and eased her self into the inflatable as theplatform started to rise. "Left something to point the Coast Guard or the police in the direction of Krane's schemes," she said with a shrug.

Logan nodded, "And with the GPS co-ordinates that should stop him de…" Logan stopped, staring at what had popped up from under the dive boat and was drifting towards them

The other two followed his gaze and saw the body floating face down in the water as it slowly drifted past the stern of the Sea Duck

Max unfastened the line at the bow and nodded to Al who started the engine and undid the one at the stern. Slowly, he opened the throttle, and they moved towards the man in the water.

Al put the engine in neutral as they approached. Max reached over and grabbed Krane's jacket. She turned the body over and then released it quickly in shock at the horror she saw. She grabbed it again and looked down at the dead man. _Well, you won't be peddling death anymore._

Logan took one glance at what Max held and tried to swallow the bile that rose into his throat.

Al, his view blocked by Max, started to ease forward until Logan shook his head and placed his hand on the others man's leg. Al nodded and sat back. Max turned to look at Logan then, without a word, released the remains of the arms dealer. "Let's get to shore," she said tightly.

Al opened the throttle and pointed the bow towards what used to be Alki Beach Park. Little was said on the journey. They finally reached the beach just as the first rays of dawn appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thanks Kyre for pointing out amisuse of a technical term. been corrected.

**TBC**


	10. Instructor

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks always to my beta, Kasman. Big thanks again to those who have stuck with this story I know there have been long gaps in the writing and I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for all that. The reviews have made writing this story a pleasure. Thanks to Kyre for providing such excellent transcripts.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 10 Instructor**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Approach to Alki Beach Seattle**

Max had Al throttle back as she scanned the beach for any presence of witnesses to their arrival. She took her time, then nodded. "Run her in, but keep it down till the last second," she said softly.

Al opened the throttle a little too much, drawing a glare from the woman at the bow. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Uh-huh." Max re-focused her attention on the shore and guiding Al to the beach with hand signals barely visible in the pre-dawn dark.

Logan helped by passing on queries and orders. As they got closer to shore, he fell silent, staring up at the few stars remaining in the lightening sky.

Max looked surreptitiously over her shoulder every now and then. A worried frown creased her brow, unseen by Logan, who never took his eyes from staring above. "You'll soon be back in your tower," she commented. She saw the green eyes close for a second and turned away.

Logan opened his eyes, and looked at the now turned away head. _It'll be good to be warm and dry, but it'd be a lonely place without you._

"Never look at the night sky much," she added.

Logan leaned over towards the dark shape at the bow. "Max," his tone subdued.

Max looked over her shoulder "We'll deal, Logan, now let me get us there without running into anything," she said softly. _We all have to deal with the way things are, Logan._

»»»»»»»

Flashback Lydecker's Durango SUV:

"She's getting weaker," Max said worriedly as she held Brin's wrinkled, mottled hand.

"We're together. Right now, that's all that matters," Zack replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We can't just let her die," she countered in despair.

"Anything's better than going back. You said so yourself," Zack said firmly.

"I don't want to die. Please...don't let me die," Brin said weakly as she lay in Max's lap.

Max looked at Zack who returned her gaze his expression one of despair. Silently the decision was made.

»»»»»»»

_Where are you now, Zack? Did Lydecker keep his promise about Brin? _

Logan leant back and stared at the sky once more.

»»»»»»»

Flashback the penthouse:

Logan looked at the chair sitting next to his bed in distaste then, with a sigh, he transferred and pushed himself into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he wheeled himself into the kitchen where he made himself a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast and coffee.

He pushed himself towards his office, stopped in the doorway and stared at the equipment arrayed in front of him. Then, with a shrug, he pushed himself towards the computer on his desk. He caressed the keys for a moment then turned away and misjudged the turn. His leg hit the table, hard. The table shifted, Logan stopped and looked down at his inert, unfeeling appendage. His expression was bleak as tears slowly coursed their way down his cheeks and he pounded his fists onto his legs.

»»»»»»»

"Hold on," Max called out.

Logan pulled himself upright and looked sharply at her. In the faint light, he swore he saw a grin of pure joy. There was a gleam in her brown eyes as she looked back at him, the slight breeze whipping her damp hair around.

_Regrets and desires._

_In the eyes of an angel_

_All will seem right at dawn's light._

At Logan's stare, Max cocked her head in inquiry. "Better grab hold, don't want you falling out," she said with a nod at the hand hold on the side of the boat.

Al opened the throttle of the engine a bit more and ran the boat as far up the shore as he could. At Max's urging, which included a very intense glare that even in the faint light he could make out, he dismounted the engine and let it drop into the cold water behind them.

"I can lighten the load…make my way up the beach," Logan finally said, reluctantly beginning to pull himself onto the side float.

Max looked around at the rubbish scattered on the beach. "Don't think so," she muttered. She grabbed the sack containing his chair and ran lightly up to the concrete boardwalk a short distance from the boat.

Al leaned over towards Logan, "How can she see in the dark so well?" he asked, puzzled.

Logan paused, "Plenty of…"

"Carrots," Max finished as she returned.

Logan nodded as the ghost of a smile twitched his lips. As Al stared at her, she indicated he should grab the handhold next to him. They dragged the small boat as far up the beach towards the boardwalk as they could with Logan sitting there wearing a disgruntled expression. Max used her superior strength sparingly, not wanting to draw Al's attention.

Max quickly assembled Logan's chair and, without another word between them, he transferred. As she turned to help Al with the inflatable once more, Logan uncharacteristically reached out and held her arm, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome." Max looked down at the hand still resting lightly on her arm and then at the eyes behind the glasses speckled with salt spray. "Better wipe your glasses, don't want you bumping into anything because you can't see."

Logan removed his hand quickly with an embarrassed look of apology, "Sorry," he mumbled. He reached up, removed his spectacles and peered at them critically.

Max moved off quickly, rubbing absently the spot where Logan had held her. _Sorry for what, Logan? What do you want…hell what do I want? I know I'm never leaving you behind again._ She turned and looked at Logan, "You still owe me," she said

Logan sighed, "I guess a gourmet dinner is not out of the question, I suppose."

Max smiled enigmatically, "That'll do for a start." She turned and headed back towards Al.

Logan looked at her retreating back. "Well, at least some of the old Quid Pro Quo is still in place," he whispered. There was a soft chuckle from the retreating dark shape.

Al standing beside the boat was peering out at Puget Sound in the general direction of the Sea Duck jumped slightly at the sound of mirth that came from behind him.

"Let's get this thing disposed of," Max said as she walked up, flicking her knife open.

Al held up his hand, "No need for that," he said and quickly leaned forward and opened one of the inflation valves.

Max stood there for a moment. _If I can unload it I might finally get those spare parts I need for the Ninja, might even get something for the engine._ She reached over and opened the valves on the other tube while Al undid the rest. The boat deflated quickly and Max and Al covered the shape with the larger debris and bits of wood lying around.

After a critical look at their attempt at camouflage Max and Al walked over to where Logan waited impatiently. Max glanced back at the Sound and cursed softly at what she saw in the dawn light. "Let's go," she said urgently.

Logan nodded, "Matt came through," he said following her gaze, trying to see what was happening with the Sea Duck out in Puget Sound.

"Yeah…or one of the crew called somebody."

Leaving the boardwalk, they continued along the pitted roadway and approached one of the rundown condos that had been built along the coast during the early part of the century. They ducked into the shadows. The wind, so strong it had forced the coast's original settlers to change the location that would become Seattle, began to gust. Logan shivered as the cold penetrated his damp clothing.

"We need some transport," Max said, noting his reaction to the wind. _Damn, got to get him warm and dry fast, and nothing to steal around here._

Logan nodded and quickly dialed a number on his cell phone. "Our lift will be here in fifteen minutes," he informed them after a quick conversation.

Max took a quick look out towards the Sea Duck, now with a Coast Guard patrol boat alongside her. "Those guys are gonna spill what happened out there."

"I'll have somebody take care of it," Logan replied, looking up at her.

Max nodded, then looked meaningfully at Al.

"Him too," Logan added as Al looked on at the by-play between the man in the chair and the beautiful young woman. _What I would give to have her as my girlfriend, dude…then, maybe not. _He added to himself as the memory of an angry Max returned.

Max spent a tense fifteen minutes keeping an eye on the two boats out in the Sound and watching Logan for signs of hypothermia. Eventually a dilapidated van arrived at the front of the building and without any further ado they were in and heading back to the city with the cranky heating system on full blast at Max's insistence, despite Logan's protests of being fine.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment next day**

Max walked through the front door, and sniffed, "Hmmm," she said in appreciation of the smells drifting from the kitchen. _Pizza, home made._

As she walked past Logan's workspace, she glanced in but the owner was not in residence. With a slight twitch of her lips she headed for the kitchen but was distracted by the sound of the TV from the living room.

**The mystery of the Sea Duck has both Marine Police and Coast Guard baffled this morning, with police lieutenant Gracey shot dead, two crewmembers badly beaten, a third dead and one missing, along with the owner, Krane. There have been unconfirmed reports that this maybe linked to the arms smuggling ring exposed by Eyes Only. The question this reporter is asking - is Seattle's cyber-vigilante becoming more pro-active?**

With a snort, Max sauntered in, "Well, Matt kept our names outta it, but those two other goons are gonna talk eventually and they know your name, Logan," she said with a frown.

Logan looked over, startled for a moment, then shrugged. "Al settled in?" he asked switching off the TV. He pushed back and swiveled around to face Max squarely.

Max signaled with her thumb that their informant was safe. She continued to walk past Logan causing him to follow her movement until she stopped at the picture window. After a quick glance at the sparse traffic below, she turned to face Logan. "I could always take them out," she said casually.

He rocked back in shock, opened his mouth then closed it and gulped, "Max…" he began then caught the twitch of the lips, "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, just proving the reporter was wrong," she said grinning.

"Matt has the information now and we've stopped a major inflow of weapons into the city," Logan responded, looking out the window for a moment.

Max shrugged, "Nice to know," she murmured. _Taking those goons out was something you'd do for yourself in the past. Could you do it in cold blood Max since meeting this man - to protect him…_

"You say something?" Logan asked looking closely at the woman silhouetted by the late morning light peaking through the last of the recent rain clouds.

"That pizza smells good. We gonna eat?" she said, turning to head towards the kitchen.

Logan hesitated then shrugged and followed a thoughtful expression on his face. _Manticore…staying_ _off the radar screen. You got her into this, Logan, you better find a solution._

At the kitchen entrance, Max reached into the pocket of the jeans jacket she was wearing. She half turned and tossed a set of keys towards Logan, "The Aztek's in her usual place," she said, then continued into the kitchen.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jam Pony later that day**

Max sauntered down the ramp just as Sketchy came scampering up. "Watch your back; Normal's on the warpath," he said sotto voce.

"Get outta here, you moron!" Normal yelled, sticking his head around the edge of his cage. On seeing Max, "Nice of you to show up. What's the latest family or medical crisis?" he asked sarcastically, looking at his watch.

Max stopped in front of the counter, "Friend needed me to collect his car and drop it off."

Normal blinked in surprise, "Taking time off for personal errands? That's coming outta your pay, missy," he said, glaring at the slim woman in front of him.

Max looked at him innocently, her head slightly cocked to one side, and then a puzzled frown creased her brow. "Thought we were in the pick up and delivery business?"

"Parcels, letters, not…not cars," he spluttered.

"So it's okay if I keep the money he paid for services rendered," she said, casually holding up a hundred-dollar bill and waving it in front of Normal's nose.

He tried to snatch it but Max pulled it back quickly. "Okay, this time I'll allow it," he said, reaching forward as Max reluctantly handed it over, a look of disappointment on her face.

As Max turned away a smile twitched at her lips.

"Next time your friend needs a favor, you can tell him to use Jam Pony messengers at any time," Normal added, staring at the crisp green note in his hand.

_You bet your sweet life he will, or, at least, I'll be using that excuse for as long as I need to. _By the time Max reached her locker, she was almost doubled over with trying not to laugh.

"What's up, boo?" Original Cindy asked, looking at her friend with a puzzled frown.

Max could not contain herself any longer and burst out laughing.

"I'm not running a comedy club here, get to work!" came the shout from the counter toward the front of the building

"So, what's funny?" OC asked, trying to find the joke.

Max held up her hand while she caught her breath, "Normal just gave me the perfect excuse for taking time off," she finally said between the remaining mirth.

OC looked at Max critically, one eyebrow raised and her right arm on a cocked hip, "So, 'fess up, girl. What'd you do to Regan Ronald to make him so generous?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself, laughter, especially laughter from her friend, being so infectious.

"Paid him off…well, Logan did," she said with a final chuckle.

Original Cindy looked puzzled for a moment, "Thought you said…"

"We aren't," Max cut in opening her locker. _Not sure what we are._

Behind her Original Cindy sighed, "'K, why did Logan pay off Normal and create an excuse for you to go see him more often?" she asked cautiously.

Max slowly closed her locker all mirth now absent from her demeanor. _Knew this was gonna have a down side._ Max turned and faced OC. "It just turned out that way. Logan went to a party and had to leave his car and he asked me to pick it up this morning. Gave me a hundred to smooth things over with our employer. Of course, being who he is, he offered our services as messengers at any time to this generous benefactor."

"Which, I'm taking, means you." OC said with a chuckle. _The man went to a party?_

Max returned the laugh, "Anything to avoid seeing that mug through the day," she replied tossing her head in the direction of their approaching employer.

"Hot runs! You two have wasted enough time around here," Normal said with a snarl, tossing packages at the two women, and walking away.

As Max and friend exited the building, OC looked sidelong at Max, "Were you at said party?"

Max without a glance at her replied, "Now why would I have been there?" She said as she rode off with a wave.

"Yeah, and I'll switch to the three legged team if there's nothing going on between you and hot boy," she muttered, riding after her best friend.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's penthouse a few days later**

Max sauntered into Logan's exercise area to find Bling alone, rearranging towels and his employer's exercise equipment. "Hey, Bling, his joyfulness in?" She already knew the answer from her enhanced hearing that the man who seemed to be taking up a lot of her spare time was not around but still wanted to confirm things with the only other person who knew who and what she was - outside of the hunters on her tail.

"Hey, Max. Said he had to meet an informant," Bling said. Placing a couple of weights onto the exercise table, he glanced at his watch. "Should be back shortly, we've got a session scheduled but he said this was important," he added with a shrug.

"Yeah, everything seems to be super priority since Krane's operation went down." Max ran her hand along the edge of the table. _Thought he'd changed a bit with what happened with Bronck and then getting the confidence to do something different by learning to dive. _"Guess some people never change," she added ruefully.

Bling smiled softly, "You gave him back his confidence, Max."

"Yeah, and what has it got me?" she asked with a pout looking towards the front door as it opened, "Didn't even get to dive and see any octopuses," she added more loudly.

"It's octopi," Logan called from the small table where he was dumping his keys and cell phone.

As Logan appeared, Max flashed a quick grin at Bling and then turned to face Logan, with an aggrieved tone, "Yeah, whatever, still didn't see any yet," she said.

"There's always the Seattle Aquarium. I'm sure they still have some, despite cutbacks," Logan replied, throwing a silent query at Bling who shrugged, keeping a bland expression on his dark features. Logan looked back at Max, "I…ahh…maybe I can take you some time," Logan offered tentatively.

Max cocked her head to one side, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What about tomorrow? I got a day off," she said with a smile.

Logan looked a bit guilty. "Can't…not tomorrow." Logan pushed himself further into the room next to the table and locked his brakes. "I need you to take care of something for me."

The annoyance that she had been pretending flared into actuality, "You or Eyes Only?"

"Does it matter," Logan said off handedly quickly releasing his brakes and pushed himself past and towards his bedroom.

"Uh!" she grunted, clenching her fists in frustration and glared at his retreating back. She let her shoulders slump as Bling looked between her and his boss.

"I can still take you diving if you want," the tall physiotherapist offered with a shrug of his own.

Max turned her head slightly to look at him, then grinned, "Sure, I get whatever the man in the mask wants done and we'll go have some fun."

"Fun? Who's going to have fun?" Logan asked entering at the end of Max's comment. He was now in his sweats.

"Not something you seem to want," Max shot back and turned on her heel to leave.

"Max, I need to brief you," Logan called quickly, his tone annoyed.

"You still owe me dinner. Late," she called from the front door.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment two days later**

"They got _you_ good," Logan commented, looking at the scrapes and burn marks on Max's shoulder.

"I need to get my ass kicked once in a while. Just to keep me real," she replied trying to be blasé.

"These guys aren't going away, Max," Logan said worriedly.

"Kinda pesky like that," Max said off handedly.

"Max…"

"You don't have to tell me to be afraid. I'm already there." she said softly, a thoughtfully a sad look on her face. _They'd have had me if you hadn't shown up._

»»»»»»

Flashback: Max in her bathtub on the phone:

"Where are you?"

"I _was_ in heaven but you're bringing me right back down to earth with this whole 'urgent tone' thing."

"Are you—taking a bath?" he asked in puzzled wonder.

"Damn straight, and it took me an hour to boil twenty pots of water to fill this tub. Now I'm going to enjoy it."

"Rescuing this witness and keeping him alive to testify tomorrow is the only chance we have of bringing down Mayor Steckler once and for all," his tone irritated.

"I know."

"And I don't trust Witness Protection to protect him." Logan continued, even more irritated.

"I got it covered, Logan. Believe me, nothing's going down for at least another hour. It's not even dark yet." Max hung up on him. "This guy needs to relax," she muttered, just before sliding down under the warm suds.

»»»»»»

_Getting under the water may be what you need…what we need._

"Logan, you think we might get away for a few days?" Max asked warily.

Logan paused, holding the dressing he was about to apply to her shoulder. "Max…yeah, sure, I guess Eyes Only can take a day off."

Max looked over her shoulder at him. "I think two or three is more what I had in mind," her voice even.

Logan took in the level gaze, then smiled slightly, "Fine, we'll get certified." _May_ _give your enemies the idea you've gone to ground. _"Turn around so I can finish this." A look of sadness crossed his face as Max turned away. _Well, it gives us a few days to figure out where is the best place for you to go_.

As Logan gently taped the dressing, Max smiled. A warm feeling raced through her veins and the worried frown eased from her face. _That was easier than I thought - some downtime from all the craziness_…_figure out what's happening between us. _

"That should protect it till you heal."

"With all that good stuff Manticore cooked up in me, that'll be pretty damn fast," Max said sarcastically, beginning to stand.

Logan rolled back as she stood. "You're welcome to stay," he offered cautiously. As he saw the frown on Max's face he added hastily, "In the guestroom."

With a slight nod, Max pushed her chair under the table. "Sure, why not…got anything to eat?" she asked, rubbing her tummy and smacking her lips.

With a knowing grin, Logan swiveled and headed for the kitchen, "How does left over chicken in tarragon sauce sound?"

"Bring it on, this girls starving," Max said with glee.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Basement Garage, Fogle Towers, early morning**

Max placed the last of six Scuba tanks into the back of the Aztek then grabbed the first of two dive bags as the elevator doors opened and Logan pushed himself towards her. His hair was tousled and he still looked half asleep and he wore generally disgruntled expression. On his lap, he balanced an overnight bag, and at the back of his chair his rucksack bulged.

Max looked over at him and her grin died half-formed on her face. "You ready?"

"Uh," Logan grunted, stopping next to her as Max reached down and picked up a cooler box and put it into the trunk. "Without the latest sector passes, we won't be able to get out of the city;" he added.

"Yeah, guy responsible goes on vacation and nobody to cover for him," Max commented taking the bag from Logan's outstretched arm and jamming it next to the cooler.

"So why are we bothering?" Logan asked, his tone grumpy as he combed his hand through his hair.

"Were not leaving the city," Max replied with a glint in her eye as she tossed in the second dive bag and shut the trunk. "Let's move. We gotta be on time," she added, ignoring Logan's raised eyebrows and heading for the passenger side. Logan shook his head and went to the other side. He transferred, broke down his chair, stowed it and started the SUV.

"So, where are we going?"

Max glanced at him for a second. "Head south then take the West Seattle bridge to Sector 20."

Logan looked over at her just as she turned away. _This girl is gonna do what she's gonna do, no matter what I or anyone else says. Two choices, Logan: enjoy yourself or be a pain._ With a sigh, he drove out of the garage.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Sector 20 along the pitted Harbor Avenue SW**

"Next right," Max finally said. Her only other comment during the drive was to indicate the turn at the intersection onto the present pitted road surface.

Logan had glanced at her a few times but she seemed to be asleep. S_he never sleeps. _But despite his trying to initiate a conversation she had just turned and snuggled into the seat, her head resting on the door pillar, a faint, irritating smile on her lips. He'd eventually sighed and, at each of the check points, had handed over their sector passes without disturbing her.

As Logan made the turn, he saw a faded sign that read "Seacrest Park**." **

Max pointed ahead to a parked van, the only other vehicle in the lot at this early hour. "There's our instructor," she said with a smirk.

Logan started as he saw the tall black man step out of the van and wave, a wide smile on his face. He turned to Max, a gamut of emotions flitting on his face, that finally settled to a rueful half smile. "When did Bling become an instructor?"

Max chuckled. "When he was away a few days back. Seems Fe also certifies instructors. Bling only had a few things to complete…" Max shrugged. "Guessed we should keep things amongst friends," she added softly.

Logan glanced at her for a moment then nodded. _Friends…friends who keep secrets too well from each other._ He thought bitterly. "No way out now with the two of them working together," he muttered under his breath.

"To right, I wanna see octopi," Max said, opening her door and stepping out into the crisp morning air. "Hey, Bling, you manage to get the stuff Al suggested?" she asked.

Bling glanced over at Logan, still sitting in the SUV, and smiled again as Logan lifted an eyebrow ironically, "Wasn't easy, but Fe put me in touch with a guy who had a few sets. They arrived last night." Bling turned his smile on Max. "Delivered by Jam Pony messenger," he said.

Max laughed. "We're here to serve." _Must be the anticipation making me so cheerful._

As Max and Bling stood in front of the Aztek, Logan quickly assembled his chair and transferred. _They planned this…for how long? Shut it, Logan, you wanted to do this…for whatever reason so finish what you started._ "So, what's the plan?" he asked coming around to face the other two.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

A/N: I know, I know, they should be in the water already and I promise Logan and Max will go diving. But they wanted this chapter written first. All the best for Christmas and the coming year.

**TBC**


	11. Diver

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: This chapter was not planned but it happened this way. Thanks as always to Kasman for putting in the time to beta the stuff I tap out. As always, reviews have made writing this story a pleasure. Thanks.

_**Let each Day be Your Adventure**_

_Quote written by Bill High Aquanaut in his book 'Beneath the Sea' _

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Chapter 11 Diver**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Rocky Beach**

Logan sat in his chair at the edge of the ramp that had been laid several years before over the 'baby-head' sized round stones, dry suit already on, just waiting to have his zip closed. He watched the ripples as the water flowed and ebbed. Bling had helped him don the suit. Max had studiously ignored the process while she assembled the three sets of scuba gear. The physical therapist had been extra attentive that no grit or any other debris had been picked up in the suit so he had no fear of anything causing any unfelt damage to his lower extremities. The two co-conspirators stood over to one side as they closed each other's suits. Both were at ease. Logan looked over the water towards the Seattle skyline.

»»»»»»

Flashback: Cale estate swimming pool:

Logan stood on the side of the pool in his new diving gear. He glanced at his mother, sitting under the shade of the lawn umbrella, a glass of iced tea beside her. His mother gave him an okay signal accompanied by a wide grin. He returned it with a grin of his own. _She looks better today, _he thought As Logan turned back to face the waiting instructor in the pool, he caught a glimpse of Uncle Jonas striding across the lawn and a frown of distaste crossed his features.

"When you're ready, Logan," the instructor called.

He took a breath and entered the water with a giant stride.

»»»»»»

"I'll just zip you up and we're good to go a-drifting," Max said, a teasing note in her voice as she strode up. She couldn't see the sadness in Logan's eyes. _Uncle Jonas brought the news, not quite accusing mother outright that it was her fault that dad had been where he was when the accident happened - it was obvious where he thought the blame lay._

Logan continued to stare out at the bay towards the city. _I'm gonna lose you, too - you… you'll have to leave now with Lydecker and the Reds looking for you._ "Sure, what better way to spend a few days than adrift in the deep," he responded, his tone rueful with a touch of sarcasm. _Damn, I didn't mean it to come out that way. _

Max paused as she reached for the zipper. "Logan…" a look of sadness flickered across her face and then vanished as he turned to regard her levelly.

"It's okay, Max. I agreed to this." _A long time ago,_ he interrupted.

"You sure?" Max asked, dropping her hand. "We can always go to the aquarium instead."

"Sure? Would I be sitting here with my suit open letting the cold air in if I wasn't sure?" he asked wryly. "Besides, the Seattle Aquarium's last octopus died a month ago."

Max's expression didn't change as she reached up and began to close up the suit, double checking that none of the under suit material was being caught in the zipper. "I guess that's what I like about this whole diving thing…it's your choice, no pressure," she said with a quick smile at her unintentional pun.

Logan laughed, his mood lightening.

"If you two are finished, I'll get you in the water and geared up, Logan, while Max stores the chair in the van," Bling said, walking up with a smile.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The water, Cove 2**

Logan transferred to a rubber pad that Bling had brought to prevent any damage to his suit from the pitted concrete of the ramp and eased himself along and into the water. Bling followed carefully with the diving gear as Logan sat in the shallow water.

Bling lifted the buoyancy compensator and tank as Logan extended his arms back one at a time, helping his friend ease the assembly over his shoulders. "This is a good thing you're doing, Logan." _For the both of you._

"Yeah, well, Max needed to hide out for a few days," Logan said dryly. _And I nearly lost her for good this time…I still might…love is not an option…_

"Right, and Eyes Only has caught up on the war," Bling said neutrally. _He nearly lost her…is he going to try to get her to run and leave him?_

Logan turned his head and looked past Bling towards the approaching figure. "For once," he said dryly even as an ironic smile flicked across his lips. _The germs are crawling under their rocks 'til a new disease comes along._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The parking lot, Cove 2**

Max broke down the wheelchair quickly, stowed it in Bling's van and secured the key in the small waterproof box he had given her. She slipped the box into the zippered pocket on her dry suit leg. As she made her way down towards the beach, she watched the physical therapist helping Logan kit up. _New enemies, new complications…more running, more hiding. _"Is there anywhere left to run to?" Max muttered with a pout, then smiled. _With a bit of luck, the Colonel and anybody else looking for me will think I'm long gone_.

»»»»»»

Flashback: Hannah's House, Sedro Island:

Max sat looking at Hanna intently. "We were trained to keep moving in enemy territory." _It was so…so different; fear drove me then._

"I wish I could have done more," Hanna said with a catch to her voice.

Max shrugged. "You've done enough," she replied with a smile.

»»»»»»

_I can take care of myself_, she smiled faintly as she walked towards the end of the ramp,_ with a little help from a friend. _"A friend," Max murmured._ Around this whack city, he needs as much help as he can get._ "I won't let…I won't be driven away again," she said lengthening her stride.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Surface**

The three divers swam towards a small white buoy. Max and Bling swam on their backs as Logan swam face down using his arms. Each seemed to be adrift in their own thoughts. Logan tried to see through the dark water. _So mysterious and compelling, drawing me in, ready to swallow and consume my very being. _The image of Max's face appeared in his mind and stayed there, seeming to float just beyond his reach in the dark depths. Half-way out, Bling called for a pause. Logan seemed to wake from a dream and with a sweep of his arms turned over onto his back, his breathing slightly labored.

Max glanced at Bling who wore a slight frown. "The new fins not working out?" Max asked nodding towards the plastic and glass fiber reinforced fins strapped to Logan's forearms and hands.

He seemed to gather himself, smiled and moved one of the fins, which caused him to start turning. Bling reached out and stopped him. "Thanks…actually, they do take a bit getting used to," he replied.

"They are the best…" Max began to say and then stopped.

Logan looked sharply at her, "You sto…" he began to say angrily.

"Whatever," Max interrupted irritably and turned over. She put her face in the water and slowly began to fin in a slow circle around the two men.

Logan turned his attention to Bling, who glared back.

»»»»»»

Flashback: Behind a clothing stall, South Market:

"This is some high quality stuff," Max said, holding out the small package.

"Yeah, I can see that," the small man with darting eyes commented reaching forward.

Max snatched back the package, "So, I'll take two hundred,"

The man shifted his stance and snorted a laugh. "More like fifty."

Max shook her head, "Maybe Clarise will offer more; she has better stuff on offer anyway," she said, starting to push the package into her pocket.

"Okay. Okay. I still get a few people who would appreciate something like this…one twenty-five," he offered, signaling to Max that was his final offer.

Max cocked her head to one side as if in thought, "Deal…cash now."

"Sure," he replied taking a wad of cash from his pocket. He counted out the amount in small bills before handing them over to her.

Max took the money, handed the package over and turned on her heel. As she exited from behind the booth, she glanced back and heard the fence mutter sarcastically, "Guess she ain't going on summer vacation," as he held up a bikini with tribal patterns, admiring the cut.

»»»»»»

"What? She paid for these?" he asked incredulously, looking at the specialized fins Bling had unveiled back in the parking lot.

"Logan…let's get to the buoy and begin," Bling said, his tone resigned. With a sweep of his hand, he indicated that his boss should start swimming.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Descent**

After a buoyancy check at the buoy and an exchange of signals in silence, Bling began to descend followed by Logan and Max together. The descent went well with Logan managing without much assistance from his instructor or buddy. Max had no problems with the sensation of weightlessness. She looked up towards the surface marveling at the changing color of the water which had surrounded them in a green hue. Looking over at Logan, she saw his intense green eyes of his focused on her and she shuddered. _Not the same green_…_but ever changing._ The image of Logan lying on a bed in a hotel room, drawing her down and staring up at her, the emotions that flared in them, compelling and frightening in their intensity, stayed with her as they neared the bottom.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Bottom**

They settled onto an old, slime-covered wall at twenty-five feet. Bling gave an 'okay' signal which Max returned. Logan started to straddle the wall but slid off and began to drift. Max made a quick grab for him. Once he was settled again, he gave the okay. They quickly checked their air, then Bling signaled for the first exercise. Both of them went through the regulator clearing, recovery and mask clearing exercises quickly, then he signaled that they perform alternative air sharing, pointing to Max that she was to be the receiver.

_As if I couldn't make it to the surface, _Max secretly chuckled to herself. With a cutting gesture across her throat, she signaled to Logan that she was out of air and moved closer to him as he detached his spare second stage and offered it to her. They had practiced this in the pool where they'd determined it was easier for Max to approach Logan than having him swim towards her.

Max cleared the water from the mouthpiece with a blast of air using the purge button and took three deep but slow breaths as she looked through her mask at the face so close to hers, the face she tried to constantly not think of during her every waking moment. _For a person who doesn't sleep much, that's a lot of thinking…better than the nightmares I do get. _ She glanced down to where she and Logan clasped arms tightly, not letting go, each dependent on the other for survival if this was a real situation. She smiled slightly around her mouthpiece which brought a questioning look to Logan's eyes. At that moment, Bling signaled the end of the exercise. Max reluctantly released her buddy's forearm, recovered her regulator and switched over.

Bling watched the two, his own spare second stage ready, not that he expected to use it with these two. 'Mr. Ice-in-his-veins-in-an-emergency' and, as for Max…well, she had her inbred abilities. '_You have to be ready for anything, even the calmest and bravest can get spooked under water.'_ Bling nodded slightly as he remembered Fe's comment just before entering the water where he proceeded to panic, testing his student instructor's reactions. He signaled to Logan that now he was to be the recipient.

Logan looked through the green-hued water at the woman in the blue dry suit with purple and green colors on the upper and lower arms. _Even in something that bulky, she is amazing. _Unbidden, came the image of Max standing in front of his open fridge in a dark kitchen, her only covering a t-shirt, the light shining through the thin material.As he hesitated, Max shot him a questioning look. Behind his mask, his cheeks flamed. He quickly gave the slashing motion across his throat and reached for the second stage mouthpiece Max held out. Logan took thee rapid, deep breaths trying to calm his thoughts as his buddy peered at him, a worried look in her deep brown eyes. As Max grabbed his forearm, Logan signaled to her that he was okay. Sitting there, staring into those brown eyes as she watched him, her gaze was intent. _My life-line…what were you smiling about earlier…did the same thought cross your mind? Have we become dependent on each other? _Bling, using two of his fingers in a scissors cutting motion, indicated that they were done. As Logan let go of Max's forearm and re-fitted his new high-tech fins, he sighed into his recovered mouthpiece. _I'll have to pay you for these, Max._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

Tour One – The Octopus 

Bling had his two students indicate how much air they had left. As expected, Max had more than the two men, partially due to her training and enhanced genetics, but also due to her physiology. _Being smaller than the two of us, that's not surprising_, he thought as he signaled that they would go for a swim.

As they eased off the wall, Logan pressed the inflator button on the front of his suit to regain his neutral buoyancy. He held it a fraction too long, his legs began to rise and he began to invert rapidly as the air in his suit migrated. Both Max and Bling reacted nearly simultaneously, with the trainer being just a fraction quicker, grabbing Logan's forearm before he could begin to rise towards the surface.

Surprise flashed in Max's eyes at Bling's quicker reactions, then with a rueful smile on her full lips around her mouthpiece, she shifted her grip to Logan's legs, bending his knees into a tuck. _Guess he expected something like this to happen…glad we practiced this in the pool. Logan won't be happy at messing up._ Logan sculled and Bling turned him in a circle to help shift the air. As Logan came round, Max straightened his legs and he extended his left arm up so that the excess air could escape from the dump valve located there.

Bling ignored Logan's embarrassed expression as, with a quick exchange of signals, he led off again, following the frayed line just visible on the bottom.

Logan stole a quick glance at Max who was looking at some anemones on the sandy bottom. With a shake of his head and a quick check of his air and depth, Logan began to fin_. What chance have I got with any woman…how could someone like you care about me…constantly needing help…leg work, ha ha._

Visibility had increased to about thirty feet as they left the wall and Bling pointed out several rockfish. As they reached three semi-intact plastic boxes at forty feet, they turned onto the next heading, towards the wreck that Bling had briefed them about. As they approached some elevated pilings, he pointed out the Plumose Anemones that covered them in profusion. Another quick check of air and that both were still comfortable, with a searching look at Logan to insure that he was not exhausting himself, he checked his compass and signaled to Max and Logan that they should follow him.

Max looked over at her buddy and gave him a jaunty okay which he returned as nonchalantly as he could. _What would be our life without Eyes Only intruding and Manticore breathing down my neck…Sure, Max, as if he would have any interest in a made up girl…a chance at a normal life…as if going under water is normal_, Max chuckled softly to herself as she positioned herself once again at arm's length from Logan's side so they could play follow-the-leader with Bling.

Logan paused his stroke and then stopped as an odd shape just under the discarded suitcase on the sandy bottom a few feet away to the left caught his eye. With languid but deliberate movements, it emerged. He slowly released his breath. _Mustn't hold my breath,_ and reached for Max, who should have been within arm's reach.

Max swam, using her superior eyesight to penetrate the gloom of the green-tinged water. A slight smile creased her face and caused a trickle of water to enter her mask. It didn't really bother her, but she decided to clear it anyway.

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore pool:

Max and Jondy had been at the underwater demolition exercise for two minutes now, they were well ahead of any of the other teams that had gone before. Working underwater seemed no different from the exercises on land except they were wet and she hated being wet…

Max looked towards the surface, her face impassive as she watched the Colonel pace the poolside, a scowl on his face. She turned her concentration back to the job in hand, sharpening her focus on setting the code on the touch-pad in the dimly lit water.

It's like water has no effect on my vision…maybe that old joke about me and Jondy having some shark DNA maybe true after all.

»»»»»»

The smile disappeared as she expelled the water and turned her attention to a pair of sea stars that were just below her. One had obviously grown from an arm that had been torn off of a larger sea star at sometime, as one arm was almost twice the size of its body.

_That's something Manticore sure woulda liked to put in us…lose an arm grow a new one. _Max jerked as her hand was pulled hard. She stared at her gloved hand with an irrational fear and the other hand clamped tightly around it. Max shuddered and stared hard at Logan for a second and then followed the pointing finger of his other hand.

Crossing the bottom was a Giant Pacific Octopus. Max slowed her racing heart as she watched this villain of so many bad horror movies move fluidly on two or sometimes all it's arms. _That's some giant_, Max thought, as she watched this impressive specimen of the family. For a moment, she had to clamp down on her mouthpiece to keep her regulator in place as the octopus turned an eye towards her.

For several minutes, they drifted along, their breathing deep and even after the original excited breaths, clasped hands forgotten as they watched the cephalopod creating a strangely beautiful show, with changes in color and skin texture as it passed in its search for something edible. Suddenly, it launched itself off the bottom and, with a squirt of water from its siphon, swam out of sight.

Bling, with a glance behind him, had stopped and watched this magical moment and grinned to himself as he took in the clasped gloved hands. As if sensing their friend watching them, they released their mutual grasp and signaled 'okay'. Bling returned it then ordered a quick check of air. Max quickly signed that she was still above reserve while Logan was down to just below. With a nod, he ordered the other two to follow him as they made their way back towards shore. _Well, their "wow" moment sure caused air consumption to shoot up. _

Bling and Max moved closer to Logan. Just as they passed the small wall, Bling signaled them to surface where they swam the remaining few feet to shore.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

TBC?


	12. Debriefing

**A Drift in the Deep**

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

A/N: Well I'm sitting in the hotel again about to move to another country. Thanks as always to Kasman for reminding me about writing and still wanting to beta this. Written to the music of the official soundtrack of NCIS and all the music from the talented DA fan video makers. Thanks to everyone who asked for more but this is the end for this one.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Epilogue: Debriefing**

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Needle**

Max sat towards the edge of the circular roof. Usually she stood or sat facing the city, but tonight called for a different view, a different perspective. She watched the faint moonlight reflecting off the Sound.

xxxxxxoxxxxxoxxxxx

**Flashback**

Max glanced over her shoulder towards Bling's van and Logan sitting by the open door as she headed for the restrooms to change. An expression of thoughtful rapture was on Logan's face as he gazed out towards the Sound, a towel held forgotten in his hand. A soft smile caressed her lips.

The shark had swum up through the dark water towards them as they returned from viewing the few bits of what used to be the Honey Bear wreck. Bling had held up his hand in a halting motion as they watched the big, six gill shark glide through the water its tail barely moving as it slid past, did a turn and circled them once then headed off into the gloom again. Logan had moved first towards the disappearing shape then halted and glanced at her and then his friend. The big man had grinned and shaken his head at them both and gestured for them to follow. They had returned to shore just as Logan was showing the first signs of fatigue.

xxxxoxxxxxoxxxxoxxxx

"Beep! Beep!" Max reached absently for her pager and glanced at the number. A sigh of satisfied delight escaped her full lips. She stood with one lithe movement and headed for the broken panel up the slope of the Space Needle roof.


End file.
